The Eighth Horcrux
by LilyannaSpiritOfTheCheetah
Summary: The destruction of Tom Riddle's diary in the Chamber of Secrets did not mean the destruction of Tom himself, as Ginny quickly discovered. Now with Harry's help, she must navigate having a piece of the Dark Lord inside her as he rises to power once more and the second war begins.
1. The Chamber and Azkaban

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – The Chamber and Azkaban**

* * *

It had been a week since the Chamber of Secrets incident and Ginny was nearing her wits end. Since her rescue, her brothers had stuck to her like glue, treating her as a fragile, naïve porcelain doll that they had to protect. It made Ginny angry. Where were they earlier in the year? Where were they when bloody _Voldemort_ was taking over her mind? She could have used them then, if only they hadn't been so wrapped up in their own lives to care that something was wrong with their only sister. It helped that they at least had the decency to feel guilty. They'd admitted after their mother had begun screaming at them that they'd noticed something was wrong but had written it off as first year nerves. Mrs. Weasley was not pleased with that excuse, yelling that even if it had been only first year nerves they had noticed that something was wrong with their sister and said nothing. She had then extolled the fragility of eleven-year-old Ginny and all but commanded them to take better care of her. All four of her six brothers that were still at Hogwarts took that task to extremes and hadn't let her out of their sight except for classes, and even then they walked her to and from her lessons, telling her to wait safely in her classroom until they could come get her. Even Fred and George were unusually serious, though it didn't surprise her; the twins may be pranksters, with their siblings being some of their favourite targets, but when it came to their family's safety they did not joke around, and they clearly thought Ginny needed protecting.

Of course, since Harry had once again defeated Voldemort it wasn't the Dark Lord she needed protecting from, but from herself, which made it all the more worse, especially once Bill and Charlie got involved. Her two eldest brothers had sent frantic owls after receiving two from their mother, the first to say that their baby sister had gone missing, and the second to say she was back safely; both owls had arrived almost at the same time so luckily they hadn't had the chance to get too worked up. They had, however, had the chance to get angry and were quite vocal about how stupid she had been to trust an object that could think for itself. Bill especially was quite upset, having told his sister many tales about some of the dangerous artefacts he'd come across as a curse breaker. However, the eldest Weasley brother's letter had also been full of concern and love as well. Though Ginny loved all of her brothers, Bill was arguably her favourite. There was an eleven-year age difference between them but they had always been close; Bill saw to that. As Bill's birthday wasn't until November, he hadn't started at Hogwarts until the year after Ginny was born, and though she remembered none of that year, she had been told often how Bill would care for her and play with her during that year. This had continued as they grew, even if Bill was then only around for the summer and holidays, and a young Ginny worshipped her eldest brother. In his letter he promised to come visit this summer, and although it would mean she'd have yet another brother watching over her, Ginny was quite looking forward to his visit.

Now, after a week of her brothers'…company, Ginny finally managed to find a moment alone, though she knew they'd come looking for her soon. Even Ron was overbearing in how he watched over her, though, she supposed, he had the most reason of all her brothers, as even if he hadn't seen Voldemort or the basilisk himself, he had been down to the Chamber. With Ron came his two best friends Harry and Hermione, though those two were much better at giving her space, Harry often even being heard telling Ron to lay off, so it was with a sense of relief that her five minutes of solitude was interrupted by the Boy Who Lived and not her brother.

"Hey Ginny." He said, taking a seat beside her in the astronomy tower where she'd sought refuge.

"Hi Harry." The crush she'd had on this boy had by no means gone away, though after he'd risked his life to save her she had calmed down a great deal and could now speak with him instead of just blushing and running away as she used to.

"You know Ron's looking for you." She scowled.

"As are Fred, George and Percy, I take it." Harry merely nodded. "They're getting bloody annoying."

"They're worried about you." Ginny couldn't deny that, but it didn't stop them from being annoying. "I'm worried about you." His confession surprised her for a moment, but it went away when she remembered why he'd gone into the Chamber in the first place; she was his best friend's sister.

"I'm fine, Harry. You can tell Ron I'm fine."

"I'm not worried merely because of Ron." He murmured. "Yes, you're my best mate's sister, but I care about you, Ginny. And I'd like to be your friend if you let me." Ginny turned to look at him for a moment before once again blushing in front of him. This time though she didn't run away, but merely averted her gaze and nodded.

"I'd like that too, Harry."

 **~~/~~**

The first time Ginny realized something was wrong was when Harry told her that Sirius Black, notorious Death Eater and the one responsible for his parents' deaths, had escaped Azkaban to kill him. The two had kept up their own correspondence throughout the summer, beyond what Harry wrote to Ron, even while Ginny was in Egypt with her family, her dad having won the Daily Prophet draw. When Harry told her, alongside Ron and Hermione, Ginny felt an anger build up that she'd not felt before. Her very magic seemed to boil alongside her blood, tingling within her and pooling at her fingertips, waiting to be unleashed. It scared her, what she felt, and Ginny retreated into herself as she tried to figure out what was wrong. To their credit, her brothers – who had let up their pseudo imprisonment of her over the summer – had noticed and this time had asked her what was wrong. She'd said that nothing was wrong and she must have been convincing enough for they believed her. Harry, on the other hand, hadn't and told her straight up that he knew she wasn't fine but as long as she promised him that it was nothing serious or harmful, then he would wait until she was ready to talk. It was several months before she was ready for that but she felt that she could no longer keep it to herself and Harry, above all others, had a right to know.

"How did you know something was wrong, Harry?" She asked him as they walked along the shore of the Black Lake just the two of them.

"It was obvious." He said with a shrug, and Ginny raised an eyebrow. Harry sighed. "I've spent my life hiding things, Ginny." He admitted. "My relatives hated me from the moment I was left on their doorstep and I learned early to hide anything that might upset them…which was basically everything to do with me. I know what it looks like when someone's hiding something."

"Well you're right." She confirmed unnecessarily, stopping to turn and stare out at the lake.

"What is it, Ginny?" It took a moment for her to work up the courage to answer.

"I think…I think that Tom left something behind when he tried to use me to come back." Harry's eyes widened.

"Left something behind? Like what? Another diary?"

"If only." Ginny muttered. "More like a piece of him…inside me." Harry took a moment to process that.

"Ok…what makes you say that?"

"I know things I've never learned. Classes are easier, and I get the feeling that I've learned it all already. Spells also come easier to me than my classmates and my magic itself feels different than before. It feels more powerful, it responds to my emotions, especially anger, and I can feel it wanting to escape. And…" She paused and Harry could actually see the fear in her eyes.

"And?"

"I can feel him, Harry. I can feel him like last year, but…more." She continued before he could interrupt. "Last year I felt like something was wrong with me, like I wasn't the only person in my head but I could never place it, I don't remember anything of the times when Tom took over. Now though, that feeling that I'm not alone, that I now know to be him, it's still there, but stronger. Also… _I can speak it._ " Harry's head snapped towards her and Ginny grew silent and waited for Harry to say something.

" _So…you have a piece of Voldemort in your head."_ He replied in parseltongue, needing to know if it had been a fluke.

" _Yes."_ Ginny nodded. "Unless I'm going insane, which honestly I'd prefer." She switched back to English, but it was enough for Harry.

"I don't think you're insane, Ginny. Having a connection to him…it's not that far out. I should know." His attempt at making her feel better was appreciated but didn't exactly work.

"I knew you, of all people, would understand."

"I do, but Ginny I don't know what else to say." He turned to face her, looking quite out of his depth.

"You're only thirteen, Harry, I didn't expect you to fix anything. I just…I needed to tell someone, and out of everyone you had a right to know."

"I've had this connection to Voldemort my whole life, but I don't think it's the same thing as yours. We should tell Dumbledore."

"No!" She was adamant. "Harry, promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Why? Dumbledore can help!"

"Maybe, but Harry what do you think is going to happen if it gets out that a piece of Voldemort still lives?" She began to cry and Harry grew uncomfortable, never being good with tears. "I'm scared enough already, I can't even think of what people would do if…" She broke off and Harry did the only thing he could think of and pulled her into a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"I won't say anything, Ginny." He said, and instantly felt her relax a little.

"So you don't hate me?" She asked, pulling away enough to look up at him.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?"

"Because I've got bloody _Voldemort_ inside me! After everything he's done to you-"

"It's not your fault." He insisted. "It's his, and I could never hate you for this." She relaxed more and even managed a smile. "But we should try and learn what's going on. There's got to be something that can help us." She liked the way he said 'us' and certainly didn't disagree with him that it would be best to learn all they could.

"To the library?" Harry smiled.

"To the library."

* * *

 **A/N - My first Harry Potter fanfic! I'm honestly surprised its taken me this long given how much I love Harry Potter, but here we are.**

 **This is going to be a relatively short fic, 10 chapters all already written, and is gonna kinda be a snapshot kind of fic. As you can tell from the first chapter there's a lot of time skips and actual scenes are only gonna be for important parts that are different from the books/movies. If major events aren't specifically mentioned, like the entire ending of _Prisoner of Azkaban,_ assume they happened the same way that J.K. Rowling wrote them or as they were in the movies, as this fic will be a combination of both the book and movie worlds. Hopefully the snapshot formula (I don't know how else to describe it) isn't too disappointing and I've done my first HP fic justice!**

 **Review please!**


	2. Of Goblets and Phoenixes

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Of Goblets and Phoenixes**

* * *

Much to Harry and Ginny's annoyance, her older brothers Bill and Charlie, who were visiting as the entire family, as well as Harry and Hermione, were going to the Quidditch World Cup, agreed with Ron's assessment that their little sister was getting too close to a boy. Luckily for Harry, Mrs. Weasley could see nothing wrong with their relationship and so stopped any overprotective brother talks they might have had with him. The chaos that the World Cup descended into with the resurgence of a group of Death Eaters and the Dark mark being cast into the sky once more didn't sit with well with anyone, though especially with Harry and Ginny. Harry's name being spat out from the Goblet of Fire didn't either, and both were convinced that Voldemort, whom they knew not to be dead, was planning something.

The Yule Ball at Christmas was an event all of itself. Harry asked Ginny to be his date, much to Ron's annoyance, and the two couldn't seem to look at each other the same way afterwards. They had gone as friends, Harry blushingly stammering out that she was one of his best friends and they should go together, but after a night of dancing and doing things that all the actual couples were doing, save the kissing, the two couldn't quite get the thought of being together out of their heads. Thankfully Ron forgot all about them after his blazing row with Hermione – the friend who was a girl that Harry had not asked because he and Ginny knew that Ron and Hermione liked each other, even if they didn't realize it themselves yet – over her date, the Durmstrang champion Viktor Krum. The Second Task didn't make things easier between the two friends when Ginny was taken as the thing Harry would miss most, though they managed to not allow any teasing from their classmates, or even their own feelings get in the way of their friendship.

During the Third Task, Ginny felt it when Voldemort returned. She wasn't exactly sure how, it was merely a feeling, like the piece of Tom inside her grew happy and stronger, but regardless of how, she knew. She rushed to Harry's side when he returned and sat with him in the hospital wing as he recovered. When Fudge denied Harry's claims that Voldemort was back she felt the anger backed by Tom's power well up inside her and it was only Harry's hand in hers that stopped her from attacking the Minister for Magic. Two days later Madam Pomfrey let Harry leave and Ginny came to walk him back to Gryffindor tower. As they walked they discussed the war to come, for neither doubted that it would be war. However, that wasn't the only thing on Ginny's mind.

"Do you think he knows I have a piece of his soul?" She asked. "Can he sense it, or something?"

"I don't know, Gin." Harry replied after a moment. "I wish I knew."

"If he does know…what if he comes after me?" Her real worry shone through. Harry stopped walking and pulled Ginny to a stop alongside him.

"I won't let him touch you, Ginny." He promised, a fierce look in his eyes. The moment she had voiced the thought of Voldemort coming after her Harry had been filled with utter dread, though it was quickly replaced by the same protectiveness he'd felt when he'd found she'd been taken for the Second Task, before finally being replaced by anger. There were many uncertainties to come, but protecting Ginny was suddenly something that Harry knew he had to do.

 **~~/~~**

Ginny's fourth year was arguably her worst at Hogwarts, and that was saying something given the events of her first year and Voldemort's return last spring. Dolores Umbridge, the new Defense teacher, was a Ministry of Magic worker sent to Hogwarts to spy on Harry and Dumbledore, given their continued insistence that Voldemort was back and Fudge's continued denial. Umbridge proved to be a sadistic woman who greatly enjoyed inflicting pain of any sort on both staff and students. Her favourite target, of course, was Harry and at first he played right into her hands, until Ginny got her own hands on Harry. Like last year when Ginny had almost attacked Fudge in overwhelming anger, so too had she almost attacked Umbridge after Harry returned from his first detention with her with the back of his hand cut open by a black quill. Instead, Ginny had managed to turn that anger around and tapped into the extra power Tom gave her to heal Harry's hand, leaving not a trace of a scar. She'd then told him, in no uncertain terms, was he to rise to the bait, as no doubt Umbridge would try again to get him to act out. She used the argument that since they could do nothing about Umbridge being at Hogwarts, the best thing they could do would be to frustrate her and not give her what she wanted; no matter how hard it was, Harry could not lose his temper. Harry agreed with her, largely because Ginny could be scary and he was certainly more afraid of her than he was of Umbridge, a thought which was worth further investigating later on.

It was only after their little discussion that they realized Ron and Hermione had been there for the whole thing and were looking at Ginny with wide eyes after the powerful display of magic she'd just used, one that was well beyond a fourth year. The two began demanding answers, answers which both Harry and Ginny had kept from them for two years now. With a look, they decided to bring their two friends in on the secret and launched into the tale of what had happened to Ginny after the Chamber, and their belief that a piece of Tom, of Voldemort, still lived within her.

"Blimey…" Ron muttered.

"We're sorry we kept it from you." Ginny said. "Harry wanted to tell you, to tell Dumbledore even, but I asked him not to. I was scared and…I'm sorry I didn't trust you." In a rare moment of brotherly intuition, Ron saw that his sister needed to know that he, her family, wouldn't condemn her or hate her for what was beyond her control and so he did the only thing he could think of and wrapped his arms around her. Ginny melted into his comforting embrace and Harry and Hermione looked on in shock, not at all used to Ron being so perceptive when he was usually quite thick.

"It's alright, Ginny." Ron said after a moment. "We won't let him hurt you." Hermione vehemently agreed with him and immediately went into research mode.

"You said you think it's soul magic that's behind this." Harry nodded. "Give me a list of books you've already looked at and let me go to the library."

"We've looked at them all, Hermione." Said Harry, though he dutifully pulled a piece of parchment towards him and began trying to remember all the books they'd read back in his third year.

"You mean you _think_ you looked at them all." She corrected. "No offense, but none of you are great at research, though I'm sure you did your best. I'm certain I can find something more." And she was right, as usual. Hermione found a book that had been forgotten in a far corner of the library that gave them a bit more insight into how soul magic worked. It wasn't much, soul magic was not a subject often written about, explaining why even with unauthorized trips into the restricted section Harry and Ginny had only found enough to suspect that it was soul magic based on what Ginny described was happening. They hadn't been able to find much of an explanation on what exactly soul magic was, beyond the obvious, and found nothing explaining how or why this could have happened, but Hermione did. The book she found explained two distinct types of soul magic, separate and merged, which explained why this was different than Ginny's first year. Based on her research, Hermione theorized that the piece of Voldemort's soul in the diary had been a separate entity that took over Ginny, which explained why she had not been in control of herself, but that in the Chamber something must have happened to merge the soul fragment with Ginny's, explaining why Ginny was now in control, but had access to some of Tom's powers and occasionally was influenced by him. That was as far as they got, Hermione finding nothing else, even in the restricted section after Harry coaxed her into sneaking in with his cloak. Still, it was more than they'd had before.

As the year progressed, Umbridge gained more and more power within the school, courtesy of Fudge, though Harry had yet to serve another detention with her, much to her annoyance. Ginny had been right that the best way to get under Umbridge's skin was to not rise to her bait and though she tried often, Harry steeled himself against her barbs and behaved himself. Her huffs of frustration every time her attempt to taunt Harry into acting out failed were almost as good as the look on her face when she saw that Harry's hand was healed. No doubt she'd thought to gloat about it, even to have Malfoy and some other students notice it and taunt him, but thanks to Ginny that hadn't happened. Just before Christmas, Harry had a dream of Mr. Weasley being attacked by a giant snake in a corridor at the Ministry of Magic, the same corridor he had been dreaming about for months. His dream turned out to be real, and Mr. Weasley was taken to St. Mungos Hospital. All the Weasley children were taken out of school early to see their father and when Harry and Hermione joined them a few days later at the actual end of term, it was to, understandably, find a morose bunch, though their father was alive and would be fine according to the healers. That night Harry and Ginny's relationship changed. Ginny allowed herself to cry on Harry's shoulder, having not allowed herself to show grief in front of her mother or siblings, feeling the need to hold it together, though she knew she could fall apart in front of Harry. Afterwards, as they were leaving the library at Grimmauld Place, they noticed the mistletoe hanging above them and with but a moment of hesitation, Ginny leaned up and kissed Harry, who eagerly kissed her back. They never actually talked about it, though the two settled in as a couple, much to Mrs. Weasley's joy, while Ginny's brothers each gave Harry the stink eye. However, later when he had a chance to talk to Ron, the Weasley brother whose opinion mattered most to Harry, Ron merely shrugged as if to say 'if you must' and simply told Harry not to hurt her.

Their returned to Hogwarts as a couple did not go unnoticed by the student population, though for the most part they were left alone for many thought it was about time, while others had thought they were already dating given their closeness. Classes resumed and within short order the lack of actual teaching that took place in Defense had Hermione coming up with the idea of a study group where Harry, against his protests, would teach them. The study group grew to include many students from every house but Slytherin, and with the number of people involved it shouldn't have surprised them that Umbridge got wind of it. Dumbledore's Army, or the DA, met in the Room of Requirement once a week and the room kept them hidden from Umbridge, making it some months before she found them. As Umbridge tried to blast her way through the door, another was created with the room's magic that let the students escape to elsewhere in the castle, a powerful shield charm cast surreptitiously by Ginny giving them the time to get away. Ron and Hermione had just gotten out when Umbridge broke through, finding not a large group of people intent on breaking the rules she had imposed, but merely Harry and Ginny, holding each other's hand and looking quite shocked at the intrusion. The room was searched by Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad, headed, unsurprisingly, by Malfoy, and the parchment they'd all signed was found, though thanks to Hermione's genius it could not be read by anyone who's name was not on the paper. Still, Ginny and Harry were dragged to the Headmaster's office where Fudge awaited and while Hermione's charm work was superb it did not fully hold out against the counter-charms Umbridge tried to break it. Hermione had put more importance on hiding members' names over the name of the group itself and so Fudge held in his hands a paper proclaiming Dumbledore's Army, if not its members. It was enough for Fudge to try and arrest Dumbledore though he escaped with Fawkes' help, taking the parchment with him so it could not be used against the students in the group.

With Dumbledore gone, Umbridge was declared Headmistress and since she could not punish anyone else without knowing who they were, Harry and Ginny were given several detentions in which the black quill was used, though Ginny always healed them after, making Umbridge furious though she could do nothing about it without crossing a line that even she wasn't immune from. As the end of the year came, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat their O.W.L.s and looked forward to a quiet end of the year. They should have known better. During his final O.W.L., Harry had a vision of Voldemort having kidnapped Sirius, holding him in the Ministry of Magic, behind the door he'd been dreaming about. Though he was advised against it for it was likely a trap, Harry was determined to get to London and save Sirius. Ginny, Ron and Hermione naturally went with him, though Neville and Luna did as well. Predictably it was a trap, and Death Eaters awaited them, appearing after Harry removed a prophecy from the shelf in the Hall of Prophecies that had his name on it, as well as the Dark Lord's.

That fight that ensued was bloody, and though he had not been kidnapped, Sirius did come to help, along with the rest of the Order of the Phoenix, and the fight cost him his life. In his grief and anger, Harry ran after Bellatrix, who had caused Sirius' death, and was led right to Voldemort himself. Dumbledore arrived moments later and the two great wizards duelled in an awesome show of magic. In a last ditch attempt to win, Voldemort tried to possess Harry, hoping Dumbledore would kill him in the hopes of getting rid of Voldemort as well. However, the Dark Lord discovered that he could not reside within Harry's soul for long without experiencing excruciating pain, but it was long enough for damage to be done. When he left Harry it was to find his nemesis being held by a slip of a girl with ginger hair whom he'd seen in Harry's mind more than once and knew to be romantically involved with the boy, though that wasn't the only piece of information he'd gotten. If the Dark Lord had ever looked surprised before it was nothing to the shock he displayed now as he stared at Ginny. Before he could do or say anything, however, Fudge and several Aurors arrived. Having been caught, Voldemort fled rather than face Dumbledore, the Order of the Phoenix, and several highly trained Aurors. Finally Fudge could no longer deny that Voldemort was back, but that victory was nothing compared to the dread Harry and Ginny felt.

"He knows."

* * *

 **A/N - Things will slow down now a bit. The next chapter covers _Half-Blood Prince_ and then the rest of the chapters cover _Deathly Hallows_ , so there won't be quite so many time jumps and summary-like chapters, though they will still be there.**

 **Review please!**


	3. The Second War Begins

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – The Second War Begins**

* * *

Harry's guilt at having been the one to reveal to Voldemort, even unintentionally, that a piece of his soul lived inside Ginny lasted throughout the summer. Ginny tried to tell him it was alright, that Voldemort probably would have known anyways, but he wouldn't listen. Finally Ginny blew up at him, not being able to stand his guilt anymore, and told him not to come near her until he could at least fake being normal again. It was several hours later that he went to find Ginny and the two had a rather heated make-up snog out by the pond in the Weasley's garden that was interrupted by Bill, with an embarrassed Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons Champion from the Triwizard Tournament and now Bill's fiancé, trying to pull him away.

The return to Hogwarts was not the joyous occasion it usually was but instead was marred by Voldemort's return – which the Ministry now openly admitted to – and the attacks by his Death Eaters and the disappearances that had taken place over the summer. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly depending who you were, no attacks took place anywhere near the Burrow, nor Diagon Alley while Harry was there. Of course, only four knew the real reason and that it was not Harry's presence that stopped the attacks but Ginny's. Whether or not he had given his followers a reason, Voldemort had clearly declared Ginny off limits, ordering his followers not to harm her, an order which followed them to Hogwarts. On the train, Malfoy made his usual appearance though backed off the moment Ginny stepped forward, sending her a curious look before retreating. This all but cemented Harry's theory that Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater which he'd had since their trip to Diagon Alley. Ginny, Ron and Hermione hadn't been so certain that Voldemort would allow a sixteen-year-old into his ranks, though Malfoy's reaction to Ginny certainly gave credence to Harry's theory; how else would Malfoy know not to harm Ginny? Hermione, ever the voice of reason, said that perhaps Lucius had warned his son about the Dark Lord's orders, but she also could not say so with one hundred percent certainty.

As they arrived at school, several of the older Slytherins, as well as Snape, were sending Ginny odd looks, though it was noted that not only the children of known Death Eaters seemed to know, telling them that Voldemort probably did have Death Eaters among the students. With Snape knowing, it wasn't a surprise when Ginny was summoned to the Headmaster's office the first week back. Harry, Ron and Hermione came with her and Dumbledore, now reinstated to the school, didn't look at all surprised by their presence.

"I take it then that there is truth to the reports I have had." He got straight to the point. Ginny nodded. The four friends had discussed what to tell Dumbledore on their way here and had decided on the truth. Things were coming to a head and they knew that Dumbledore would be in the best position to fight Voldemort and help them. When they finished their tale, Dumbledore looked pensive and they got the impression that he knew something. "What made you suspect soul magic?" It was a curious question.

"We didn't really suspect soul magic." Said Ginny. "More that as we researched, soul magic became the most likely." Dumbledore nodded and grew silent, while Harry just grew frustrated.

"Sir, what do you know?" The Headmaster sighed but prepared to answer nonetheless.

"I told you at the end of last term, Harry, that I was done keeping secrets from you. This year I had anticipated giving you private lessons, specifically on Voldemort, in the hope that the information I have would help defeat him." They waited for him to get back to the point. "I suppose it would not hurt to jump ahead in that narrative to the conclusions, before going back to the beginning." He said more to himself and their impatience increased. Finally Dumbledore turned to them and they hoped they'd get answers. "In your research, did you come across any reference to a horcrux?" Hermione answered for them all by shaking her head. "I did not think so, for I had any book referencing it pulled from the library when I became Headmaster."

"But why, sir?" The resident bookworm asked, trying not to sound appalled by knowledge being denied to anyone.

"Because it is among the most foulest magic ever created, and a certain young Tom Riddle was far too interested in it."

"You think he created a horcrux…thing." Ron assumed.

"Horcrux _es,_ Mr. Weasley. I think he made more than one."

"And what, exactly, is a horcrux, sir?" Ginny was afraid to ask.

"It is a container, Miss Weasley, that houses the fragment of a dark wizard's soul."

"And could a person be a horcrux, professor?" No longer afraid, she knew the answer but dreaded it nonetheless. Dumbledore looked at her over his half-moon spectacles with knowing eyes and nodded.

"Yes." Ginny grasped Harry's hand held back the tears that wanted to fall.

"So what does it mean, sir?" Harry asked. "What does splitting your soul mean?"

"It means that so long as the horcrux exists, the soul of the one who made it cannot die."

"And if he created more than one…" The implication was left unsaid.

"Yes. But I believe though that-"

"Stop please, professor." Ginny interrupted. "It's better if I don't know."

"But Ginny-"

"No, Ron. I'm a horcrux, I have a piece of Voldemort in me and who knows if he can get into my mind, or gain control of me again, or what he can do. Right now all he can get from me is that you suspect he _might_ have made one or more horcruxes. You don't know for certain, and aside from me you don't know where or what they are." She stood up and went to the door. "It's better that way, it's better that I don't know, so don't you dare tell me anything." With a sad look at Harry, Ginny left Dumbledore's office. As she made her way back to Gryffindor tower, Ginny became aware that she wasn't alone in the corridor. Subtly pulling her wand out, Ginny rounded a corner and immediately turned, pulling her wand on Malfoy.

"What do you want?" She asked, eyes narrowed. He merely stared at her for a moment and the thought to simply hex him and move on crossed her mind.

"What makes you so special?" He said finally.

"If Voldemort," He cringed at the use of the name. "Didn't see fit to tell you, what makes you think I would?" Again he stared at her but that hardness in his eyes lightened ever so slightly.

"I'd be careful Weaselette-"

"Isn't that my line to you?" She cut him off. She suspected he was about to warn her that Tom wanted to get his hands on her, but wasn't sure if he meant it as a threat, or a genuine warning. Either way he wasn't telling her anything she didn't already know. They all knew from the moment Tom had laid eyes on her at the end of last term that he would try and capture her at some point; she was too important for him to leave in the hands of his enemies for too long. So far he hadn't tried anything and they suspected it was because Hogwarts was safe, relatively speaking, and for now he at least knew where she was and with his Death Eaters in the school he could know most of her movements; it didn't yet serve a purpose for him to keep her too close. "You can't touch me, Malfoy. Not you, or any of your mates. You might not know the reason why, but there _is_ a reason your master is so interested in me. So I'd be careful, lest I decide to let you learn that reason and on your head be it." She was only partially bluffing but it didn't really matter. She'd issued her warning, let Malfoy take back what he wanted of it to Slytherin house and Voldemort.

"Weasley!" A voice barked and Ginny groaned recognizing it as Professor Snape. "Pulling a wand on another student? Twenty points from Gryffindor and be lucky it's not more. Now put it away you silly girl, before I change my mind." Ginny lowered her want though did not put it away. "Mr. Malfoy, you may return to your common room." With his signature sneer, Malfoy took the dismissal for what it was and left. "Not very good at following orders, are we Miss Weasley?" Snape looked pointedly at her wand.

"No, sir. Never was I'm afraid." She had allowed a tiny bit of Tom to come forward when dealing with Malfoy and allowed even more to come forward now, enough that Snape was clearly able to see the shift in her, though whether or not he guessed what it was she didn't know or care.

"Times are changing, Miss Weasley. We would all do well to follow orders lest we find ourselves in precarious positions."

"Perhaps. But you'll find that the only one who could put me in a precarious position would have a hard time doing so." She was trying to subtly find out how much he knew, if he had been told more than Malfoy and knew who the one person was and why he would have difficulty. If it ever truly came down to a fight between them, Tom would be fighting himself, at least in part, and there was only so much one could do against themselves.

"Indeed." He gave away nothing, much to her chagrin.

"I thank you for the warning though, professor, and will give you a much less cryptic one in return." Up went an eyebrow as he stared down his long hooked nose at her. "Be careful whose side you choose. Dumbledore may trust in implicitly, but so does your lord, else you would be dead by now. That means you are fooling at least one of them. Know that if it is Dumbledore you fool, and if you ever betray Harry, nothing will save you. As I told Malfoy there is a reason he is interested in me. I do not suggest you do anything to find out why." More of a bluff than with Malfoy for she'd never truly tried to unleash all the power granted her by Tom and wasn't even sure if she did have the power to do as she said. However, Snape did not need to know that. "Goodnight, sir." With that said, Ginny turned and continued on to Gryffindor tower.

 **~~/~~**

Ginny spent the next several months learning occlumency. Or rather, she spent a few weeks learning occlumency herself – finding that Tom had an affinity for it, it didn't take her long – and then the next several months teaching Harry. After the disastrous attempt with Snape last year, Harry had been more than hesitant, but Ginny proved a much more patient teacher and as the end of the year drew near, he had actually learned something. He, Ron and Hermione had also been learning from Dumbledore without Ginny, as per her request. Given her O.W.L.s were upon her, though, she hadn't had much time to dwell on it, nor to feel the separation she'd gained from Harry and her friends, given the secrets they now had to keep. Harry had more time to feel it, though his time with Ginny was never awkward, it was more that they could not spend as much time with each other as they had before. Both Ginny and Harry had wondered about ending their relationship, but saw little point. Voldemort already knew that they were together, they'd been dating for a year and ending their relationship now wouldn't stop him trying to use them against each other. Of course, given who they were and what they meant to Voldemort it wouldn't have mattered if they were dating or not; Harry was still high up on his kill list and Ginny probably was too, if he could find a way to remove the horcrux from her.

And she indeed was a horcux, Harry had broken Ginny's silence rule so far as to confirm that for her. Over the months, Dumbledore had confirmed this theory and with Harry, Hermione and Ron's help had managed to destroy two horcruxes. A ring had been found in Voldemort's grandfather's home while a locket had been found in a cave. The locket had turned out to be a fake, but Hermione remembered seeing one just like it at Grimmauld Place while they were cleaning it out. Harry, who had inherited everything from Sirius, summoned Kreacher who had fallen all over himself to finally fulfill his dear Master Regulus' dying command, which he'd been unable to do until now. Dumbledore suspected that Voldemort had made seven horcuxes, or at least intended to, given the magical significance of the number seven. They knew of the diary, which while it had been destroyed wasn't truly gone as at least a part of it now resided within Ginny. The locket and the ring made three, and they suspected something of either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw had been used, or both, though they weren't sure what objects of those particular founders still existed. He also suspected that Voldemort's pet snake, Nagini, had been turned into a horcrux, which left one unknown to make seven, or eight, depending if you counted Ginny as a different one or not.

When the end of term finally came, it came with deep sorrow. Albus Dumbledore was dead. Malfoy had managed to get several Death Eaters into the castle, and during the ensuing battle, Snape himself killed Dumbledore. That seemed to have been their end game, for the moment Snape's _Avada Kedavra_ hit home, the Death Eaters fled. Ginny remembered chasing after them with Harry, sending a few inventive curses their way courtesy of Tom's arsenal and had at least managed to take down Fenrir Greyback. Harry had gone for Snape, though the sixth year hadn't stood a chance. Ginny had come upon them when Snape had knocked Harry back for the second time and had hit him with a powerful cutting curse, the air around her practically vibrating, her magic crackling around her in her anger. Snape managed to get away with the help of his Death Eater pals, but not before Ginny shouted her reminder of the promise she'd made him at the start of term. Something passed through his eyes, though what exactly Ginny wasn't sure except that it wasn't fear, as much as she wanted it to be. It was the lowest things had ever gotten at Hogwarts, and sadly it didn't look like they would be getting better anytime soon.

* * *

 **A/N - Review please!**


	4. Ginny and Tom

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Ginny and Tom**

* * *

Ginny's luck in avoiding Tom ran out the night of her brother's wedding. The vows had been spoken and dancing commenced when Kingsley's patronus brought the warning everyone had hoped would never come, yet also had been waiting for.

"The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming." The guests had little more than thirty seconds after the patronus disappeared to leap into action. Many disapparated on the spot as Death Eaters apparated in. A battle broke out, the Weasleys and Order members staunchly defending their home and loved ones. Harry knew he had to get out of there. The Death Eaters would no doubt have orders to capture him if they could and that was something he knew could not happen if he was to destroy Voldemort. He sent off stunners and erected shields as he frantically searched for Hermione and Ron. His search led him to the edge of the marquee where he saw Ginny fighting three Death Eaters on her own.

"Ginny!" He cried as he rushed to help her, all thoughts of escape gone. He mentally slapped himself for forgetting that he would not be the only person Voldemort wanted.

"What the bloody hell are you still doing here?!" She roared, sending a stunner towards the Death Eaters as she closed the four-foot distance between them. They had discussed this. They knew there would come a time when they could no longer stay together, and for Harry, Ron and Hermione's safety, she knew no more than that they would not longer be a group of four. That time had come, and Ginny had expected Harry to do the right thing and get the hell out. Apparently she had been wrong and he would need some help. Grabbing Harry by the shoulders, she turned him in the opposite direction and shoved him away. "Go!" she demanded. Harry looked like he wanted to protest but Ron and Hermione found him, grabbing onto him and preparing to apparate, at the same time that a Death Eater grabbed Ginny from behind. The two had just enough time to share a meaningful look before they were both apparated out.

 **~~/~~**

Ginny awoke on a soft bed, feeling rested despite her location. Yesterday, the Death Eater that had captured her had brought her to a grand manor, taking great pride in the fact that he was the one to bring back the prize for his master. This Death Eater was not one Ginny recognized, nor was he very smart. He had neglected to remove her wand, obviously revelling in his good fortune, and discovered his mistake the hard way. When they entered the manor and he released her, believing she had no means of escape, she quickly turned on him and hit him with a powerful stunner, sending him flying into the wall and knocking him unconscious. She knew her victory would be short lived as there were other Death Eaters in the room, and so it came as no surprise when she was disarmed. She turned to see it was Narcissa Malfoy who held her wand. Ginny then looked sideways to where both Lucius and Draco were standing, and backed away when Draco was ordered to take her to a room. Any chance of a fight was taken away from her, however, as she was hit with a stunner and her world went black. Draco had released the spell once she was safely in the room that would become her prison, before quickly retreating, locking and warding the door as he went. Draco had not said one word to her, and he had truthfully looked like shit. She thought back to how his parents had looked and realized that the entire family seemed the worse for wear. Ginny found this odd; she would think that the Malfoy's would be happy that their master was gaining more power. Apparently some of his followers had had a change of heart.

It was with those thoughts that Ginny fell into a surprisingly peaceful sleep. Now, however, she was awake and although it had only been for a few minutes, she was already feeling restless. She knew he would come; there was no doubt in her mind. But when he would come was the question. She hoped it was soon, that he would get on with whatever he had planned for her; Ginny had never been a patient person. She stood up from the bed and took in her surroundings. The room was sparsely furnished. There was the bed, and a wardrobe, a small table that held a candle which she had no way to light and a single window across from the wardrobe. Across the room was a lavatory, which she made use of. After, Ginny went and stood by the window, looking over the vast grounds, which she now assumed belonged to the Malfoys. Thankfully, her prayers of a short wait were answered. Barely a half hour after she awoke, the door opened to admit her captor. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she stiffened, knowing it was him.

"Hello, Ginevra." The voice sent shivers down her spine. She had not heard that voice for almost five years, though she would never forget it.

"And just what, exactly, do you intend to accomplish by taking on his form?" She asked in greeting, not even turning to face him. "You think it will unnerve me? Make me more compliant to whatever you have planned for me? Think again." She heard a soft chuckle that came from directly behind her and she had to stop herself from jumping when his hands came up to rest on her shoulders.

"No, I know you are too smart to fall for that." His voice was soft and dripped of the charm he had used on her all those years ago. "But you are wrong on one count. It does unnerve you. You can pretend all you want, but I know the truth, because I know you, Ginevra." She wrenched herself away from his touch and whirled around to face him. He looked exactly as she remembered him, Hogwarts robes and all.

"You know nothing of me. A lot has changed since I was eleven. You saw to that." She hissed. He smiled at her, that half smile that she used to associate with patience and understanding, but now she saw was only patronizing and mocking.

"People don't change, not really."

"Well, you're wrong about that. _You_ may not be capable of change, but others are. People who have a heart and a conscience, who learn from their mistakes instead of repeating them time and time again. That is just one of the reasons why you'll fail, Tom."

"Don't call me by my filthy muggle father's name." He seethed.

"It's your name too, the one your witch mother gave you. It's who you really are and who you chose to come to me as."

"I had thought seeing an old friend would put you at ease." Now it was her turn to send him a patronizing smirk.

"Oh yes, because one crazed psychopath is far better then another." His face darkened at her mocking sarcasm.

"You try my patience, Ginevra."

"Good." She answered, her smirk only widening. "Someone ought to. And who better then the one person you can't torture or kill. Unless of course you _want_ to harm your precious horcrux." His reaction to her words was immediate and harsh. He grabbed her about the throat, slamming her into the wall, his face a perfect mask of fury; a look she had never seen on the young Tom Riddle, having been unconscious in the Chamber when he revealed his true colours.

"How do you know that word?" He demanded, his voice barely audible. "How did you figure it out? Who else knows?" Ginny tried to answer but could not get any air into her lungs. Realizing she couldn't breathe, she began clawing at his hand. He didn't budge under her attempts, his strength far surpassing her own, but it had the desired effect and he released her. Ginny fell to the floor gasping for breath. When she looked up at the man who towered over her she saw that he had regained some of his composure. Ginny thought she detected a hint of fear in his features, but if she did it quickly disappeared.

"Answer me, Ginevra." He growled when she remained silent for too long.

"You told me." She gasped out. "Or rather, the Tom from the diary did. Though I rather think it was by accident."

"Explain." Ginny took a breath and began the tale she and Harry had concocted. When Voldemort had seen into Harry's mind at the end of his fifth year, he'd seen only that Ginny had a piece of Tom inside her and they suspected it had something to do with soul magic. It was all they had known at the time, the discussion with Dumbledore not taking place till the next term, so it was all he could see. They'd debated about revealing that Ginny knew about the horcruxes. They didn't want him to know that Harry knew, that they had destroyed some and were going after the others, but him knowing that Ginny knew could have its uses. If they revealed that she knew, they had more leeway to protect her and even perhaps those around her, for Tom would know that she knew that he and his followers could do nothing to harm her. If they didn't reveal it, then Ginny would have to pretend to not know exactly why Tom wanted her and couldn't use her situation, or station as the case may be, to her advantage. Ginny had practiced her occlumency hard – her efforts made quite easy thanks to Tom – and before his death had gotten Dumbledore to test her shields and her skills at lying through occlumency and legilimency, constructing false memories and the like. When he'd deemed them good enough, Ginny had gone to Snape and had attempted to manipulate him. He'd tried more than once to look into her mind throughout the year, thinking she didn't know, but had always been blocked. This time she let him in, at least a little, and let him see a certain false memory she'd constructed. When he'd then gone to Dumbledore about the memory, the Headmaster relaying that the potions professor thought it to be true, they knew she was ready, and finally it was time to put it to the ultimate test.

"Tom fed off my soul. As he grew stronger, I grew weaker. But he gave to me as much as he took and somehow when the diary was destroyed something of him remained. A part of him, a part of his soul, _your_ soul, is inside me. But it's more. It's like you're a part of me, or I'm a part of you. I can speak parseltongue. It's not something I could do before, and it's not exactly something you can learn. But it's a gift _you_ have. Information is the same; I know what you know. Once I figured out it was a part of your soul that's in me I just knew it was, or rather that I am, a horcrux. You know what they are, so I know what they are." He said nothing as he took in this new information and decided if he believed her or not.

"Have you told anyone?" He asked finally. She shook her head.

"No. Not about the horcrux. Harry knows the diary left something in me, but that's as much as he knows." He nodded and she could feel a slight pressure in her head, he was using legilimency on her, searching her memories for the truth. He found it, or so he thought, and visibly returned to the calm, collect Tom she knew. Their plan had worked, and Ginny felt herself relax as well as silence descended for a moment only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Enter." Ginny's head snapped up hearing a different voice than Tom's; he had dropped his guise and had returned to being Voldemort. The door opened at his bidding and the last person Ginny wanted to see, besides the one already in the room, entered.

"You!" She roared, jumping up and making a beeline for Snape. "You bloody murderer! He trusted you! Let go of me!" She demanded of Voldemort for he had grabbed her as she ran past him. Voldemort remained calm and only tightened his grip on her arm, making her wince.

"You summoned me, my lord?" Snape asked, completely unflustered by her outburst.

"Yes, Severus. As you can see, we have a guest. She will remain with us for the remainder of the summer, and then I have decided to allow her to return to Hogwarts. Under your watchful eye, of course." Snape nodded and Ginny's eyes widened in shock and indignation.

"He's returning to Hogwarts?" she demanded, rounding on Voldemort.

"Yes. He will be the new Headmaster." Now Ginny looked murderous.

"You made _him_ Headmaster? Are you _trying_ to incite a rebellion? Neither the students nor staff will stand for it. Making him Headmaster is declaring open season on greasy gits. You're asking for trouble."

"Trouble you will take no part in." He replied.

"Like hell I won't." She muttered. Voldemort whipped her around to face him.

"No, you won't. Am I understood, Ginevra?" She said nothing, but the defiance in her eyes spoke volumes. He sighed and released her, letting her stumble back a couple steps as he pulled out his wand.

"I had hoped that we could come to some sort of understanding. But if you are insistent in your defiance of me, I will take steps to ensure your obedience." He waved his wand and Ginny felt a weight on her neck. She reached up and felt the necklace that had settled there. Voldemort waved his wand again and conjured a small mirror. Ginny eyed him wearily as she stepped forward to take a look. It was a simple short silver chain with an emerald pendent of two intertwined snakes that twisted to form two letters.

"LV?" she asked. "Lord Voldemort? How original." Rolling her eyes she reached behind her, intent on taking it off.

"It's lovely." She said, her voice heavy with sarcasm. "But I'm not one for jewellery." It took her barely a second to realize she could not remove it.

"There's no clasp." She said, her eyes flying back to his. "This isn't just for decoration, is it?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"I said I would take steps to ensure your obedience." He replied, waving his wand and making the mirror disappear. "That necklace cannot be removed by either physical or magical means, nor can it be destroyed in any manner." Ginny's eyes narrowed, not liking this one bit. "It also contains several charms. There is a tracking spell on it and an anti-apparition charm. It is a portkey, should you get in trouble it will bring you to me, it will also activate upon command should you…get lost." By which he meant if she tried to run. "There are also two spells of my own design. The first will render you incapable of acting against anyone bearing my mark. The second is a variation of the Imperius Curse. It will force you to obey any commands given to you; in that manner it is similar. Where it differs is that the Imperius Curse places you completely under the control of the one who cast it, and only the one who cast it. You are not in control of yourself and can do nothing without being ordered to. This spell will not render you incapacitated, but merely obedient. I suppose you could say it is like a very strong compulsion charm."

"And I'm not under the control of only the caster, right? So anyone can just shout a command and I'll hop to it?" She said through gritted teeth.

"No, not anyone. The spell is keyed only to two people."

"You…and him." She concluded, jerking her head towards Snape. Voldemort merely nodded. He then waved his wand again; a ring appeared in his hand and he walked over to Snape, who held out his hand to receive it.

"The ring is connected to her necklace. It will allow you to keep track of her and will alert you should she leave Hogwarts grounds without your express permission or should she run into trouble." Snape nodded in acceptance and understanding and placed the ring on the middle finger of his right hand. "I believe that is all, Severus. Narcissa will see her safely onto the Hogwarts Express." Snape nodded and took his leave. Voldemort turned to Ginny who hadn't moved and was doing all she could to not cry in front of him.

"I did not want to do it this way, Ginevra. I had so hoped we could have come to an understanding." She said nothing, the only indication she heard him was the clenching of her fists. "It does come with its benefits though. No one will dare harm you."

"Yes, because not only does it take away my free will and imprison me more than being locked in this room, it declares to everyone, your Death Eaters, my friends, _everyone,_ that I am yours, your possession." She seethed, a few tears of anger escaping.

"Yes it does, and you are mine, Ginevra. As you so rightfully said you carry a part of my soul. So long as you do, you belong to me."

"Then why don't you just remove it and get rid of me? Oh wait, because you can't. You can only remove it if you kill me, thus destroying the part of your soul, or if you repent. Admit your mistake, know you were wrong, and really feel remorse for what you have done. And that will never happen because you are too much of a monster, incapable of feeling anything but greed and hate." She turned away from him and returned to the window effectively dismissing him. She thought he would come at her, not let her get away with what she said, or at the very least not let her have the last word. But he did none of that; instead she heard the distinct sound of apparition. Alone, she sank to the floor and allowed the tears to fall.

* * *

 **A/N - Sorry for the wait, I work long hours on weekends this month so didn't have time for anything else. Should have the rest posted by the end of this week.**

 **Review please!**


	5. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Aboard the Hogwarts Express**

* * *

Ginny barely saw anyone for the last month of summer, though she was glad she saw the last month of summer at all. While it had seemed that Voldemort had bought her story, there had been a risk that he would decide to check on this other horcruxes, only to find two of them missing. They had counted on his arrogance and sense of superiority to stop him from doing so. Voldemort would believe that none could match his skills of ligilimency and so would not believe a lie on her part possible. He would also be arrogant enough to assume that none could ever find his other horcruxes, or on the off chance that they did find one, that the protections he'd put in place couldn't possibly be broken. It was a flaw on his part, and one they had counted heavily on. Thankfully it had panned out, or he would have gone on a rampage and returned to torture her and extract every bit of information he could, since he couldn't kill her outright.

So, with Voldemort having played into their hands, Ginny's imprisonment in the gilded cage continued. A house elf brought her meals three times a day and occasionally a Death Eater, usually Draco though sometimes Narcissa, would come and take her for a walk around the grounds. However, the first day she was allowed out of her room it was Bellatrix who's company she had to endure. And not only that, but it was a day that a meeting was apparently being held for there were Death Eaters everywhere. Bellatrix led her through the main entrance hall and out the front door and Ginny got the distinct impression this was not a simple walk but a presentation. The Death Eaters sneered at her, some muttering 'blood traitor' under their breath but none of them even looked at her for too long. The glint of the emerald pendent caught their eye and they quickly looked away. She had no doubt that this was both Voldemort's way of proving the necklace would protect her, and ensuring his Death Eaters knew she was his and thus off limits.

The month passed with mindless tedium. Her school trunk and her belongings were brought to her a few days after her arrival. When she opened it she saw that everything was neatly packed and knew instantly that her mother had packed it. The next day when Draco came for her walk she asked him about it. He explained that he was sent to her house to retrieve it. He assured her that her family was safe and that they knew she was alive and well, though they would not be seeing her again for some time. He asked for her school trunk explaining she'd be returning to Hogwarts and her mother had broken down and given it to him. He told her that he had informed her parents that they were to co-operate and cause no trouble or her safety could come into question. Ginny could tell that he had been instructed to say that and that his words held no real power to them. Of course the message was still clear, behave or else. Not that she would actually come to harm, but they didn't know that, nor did they have any recourse for fighting to get her back. Voldemort controlled the Ministry so any legal action was off the table while at present the Order didn't have the resources to try and fight their way in to rescue her, not that it would have done any good. Ginny did bitterly note though that while her family was being frightened into behaving, Voldemort did not feel the need to threaten her with their safety, though with the necklace there wasn't any point as he could command her obedience; why would he promise to keep them safe when he didn't have to? She angrily said as much during her walk with Draco, the two having come to form a pleasant civility during the time they spent together, though she would not call it a friendship. Still, Draco was completely different than at school. No longer was he pompous, arrogant and insulting, instead he said very little and they were no longer Weaselette and Ferret.

Ginny had not seen Voldemort since that first day for which she was immensely grateful. Though Draco did let slip that the Dark Lord demanded bi-daily reports on her well-being. Finally August 31st came and Ginny could not be happier to be leaving this prison. Granted she knew she'd only be leaving for a different prison but at least she'd have class and her friends to keep herself occupied. It was on that last day that Voldemort decided to pay her a visit.

"Ginevra." He said by way of greeting. He didn't bother with the Tom Riddle disguise this time.

"Tom." Ginny responded. She knew a taboo had been placed on the name Voldemort and she refused to call him You-Know-Who or anything else. Like Hermione always said, 'fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.' He was not happy about her using that name but said nothing. The name had not gotten around to his Death Eaters, meaning she had not been calling him so in public. For the sake of peace with his horcrux he decided to allow the name so long as it was only when they were in private.

"Tomorrow you will return to Hogwarts."

"Yes, I know." She decided to keep her comments and snide remarks to herself, opting to have this meeting over with as fast as possible instead of the enjoyment of getting him riled up.

"I came to remind you to behave yourself. Severus will be watching."

"Yes, I know." She said again.

"At this point in time I will give you only one other command. You will not to speak of horcruxes, my soul, or anything about it. Am I understood?" She nodded, having fully expected that one. "Apart from that I will not give you anymore directives for the time being. You may consort with your friends and go where you will within the Hogwarts grounds. However, I have given Severus permission to change that should he see fit. Meaning should your friends cause trouble you will no longer be allowed near them."

"You would forbid me to see my friends? Are you trying to isolate me as I have been here?" Her anger came through in her voice and Ginny could not help but forget about her earlier plan to say as little as possible. "What will you do, take me out of my dormitory? Out of Gryffindor tower? Pull me from classes because I'm in too close proximity to them?"

"Severus will do as he sees fit. Of course I will be informed of his decisions, but I trust his judgment in this." Ginny glared at him but held her tongue.

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other." He turned to leave but she stopped him.

"What about my wand? I can't really attend classes without one and it hasn't been returned to me."

"Severus is in possession of your wand. He will no doubt return it to you tomorrow, or before classes the next day." He assured her, though his answer was anything but pleasing to Ginny. "And while we're on the subject of wands." He said, coming back to the centre of the room and standing close enough to tower over her. "You are capable of performing magic beyond a regular sixth year, beyond even your own capabilities, due to the piece of my soul residing inside you. As you have said, what I know, you know. Should you attempt to use this knowledge, my knowledge, to try and circumvent the rules you have been given, or to get around the spells on the necklace, your wand will be taken from you."

"And how exactly am I to attend classes without a wand? It's sort of a necessity for things like Charms and Transfiguration."

"It would not be a necessity if you are not attending classes. I am allowing you the privilege of your education. It can easily be taken away if you prove untrustworthy."

He stepped forward and grasped her chin forcing her to look at him. "I am trusting you in this, Ginevra. I suggest you do not throw my trust away." He saw the defiance in her eyes, defiance he would one day stomp out, but today was not that day.

"You bring up a good point, Tom." She said as if she'd just thought of something, though in truth she'd thought of it long ago. Wrenching herself from his grasp, she moved a few steps away and turned to face him once more without an ounce of fear. "I do have a piece of your soul, of _you_ , inside me. What do you think would happen if I used _your_ power to try and circumvent _your_ orders? Will your spells recognize the difference? Or will it simply recognize that it is indeed you rescinding your orders?" He gave no indication of whether or not he had thought of this same thing before, but as he did not immediately stomp on her thoughts and say that of course it would, she knew that whether or not he had thought of it, he wasn't certain of the outcome, which was all she needed. "I can't wait to test it."

"Ginevra-"

"But I won't." She was dead serious, as much as it pained her to be, and she was glad to see the glint of curiosity in his eyes, wondering what could possibly make her give such a promise. "If you swear to not harm my family. You will not turn your wand on them, you will not order or allow your Death Eaters to harm or kill them, you will, in fact, do all you can to protect them. That is my price." He thought on it for a moment and at least seemed not immediately opposed to the idea.

"Not Potter?" He asked. Ginny smiled ruefully.

"You would never agree to it if I included Harry. You want him dead too much. Though I will include Hermione. I do consider her a sister, after all, and she will be my sister-in-law one day if Ron ever gets his head out of his arse." Again he thought on it a moment.

"You want an unbreakable vow?" Ginny's smile now turned sardonic.

"And have the great Dark Lord bound by such a vow? I'm not stupid enough to think you'd ever go for that, even if we both know it wouldn't actually kill you, though it would make you start over some, and have to regain a body once again. No, your word will have to be enough, as will mine."

"And you would believe my word?"

"I believe that you're not stupid either." She said, her eyes hardening. "We can both make each other's lives miserable, but why do so for something so inconsequential? And I do not doubt that my family's and Hermione's defiance is indeed inconsequential next to ensuring peace with yourself." He silently stared at her for a moment before nodding his head.

"Very well. You have my word. Until such a time that their defiance is no longer inconsequential, as you say."

"And until that day comes, you have mine." It hurt to give her word on this, hurt to know she'd keep it even if he very well might not. But as she didn't even know if using his power against him would work or not, it was worth giving up possibly nothing to ensure her family's safety.

 **~~/~~**

The next day Ginny was woken bright and early by Draco and he, Narcissa and Ginny headed to Kings Cross and Platform 9 ¾ . The moment they arrived Ginny began looking for familiar faces and ginger hair. She did not doubt that at least some members of her family were here looking for her. If Draco or Narcissa suspected who she was looking for they said nothing. Nor did they stop her when she gave a strangled cry of "Bill!" and ran ahead of them, launching herself into her eldest brother's arms.

"Gin." He murmured, holding her close. "We were so worried. Thank Merlin you're safe. When mum and dad said a Death Eater told them you were safe we didn't believe them."

"Are they here?" She asked, pulling away from him just enough to look around.

"No." Bill said sadly. "They said they were told not to try to contact you in any way. We were all going to come anyways, but then mum fell apart, said coming was only going to get you killed. They had a blazing row and I snuck away."

"I'm glad you did." She looked around and saw the Malfoys gaining ground, neither looking happy with her. Turning back to Bill she spoke quickly. "Look I don't have much time. I'm fine, they can't hurt me, _he_ told them not to. I don't have time to explain why." She added when he looked incredibly confused. "His name's taboo, by the way. Tell everyone not to use it. And tell them I'm fine and I love them. I don't know when I'll be able to owl anyone, but I'll try." A hand closed around her arm and began pulling her away.

"Come on." Said Draco.

"Hey! Let go of her Malfoy." Bill hissed, grabbing onto Ginny's other arm.

"You really want to do this, Weasley? We can't hurt her, we _can_ hurt you." Technically no longer true. Draco had told her this morning that Voldemort had called a meeting last night and told all his followers that the Weasleys and the mudblood Granger were off limits for now. Of course, they did not know that and as much as Ginny wanted to tell them, it probably wasn't a good idea.

"Malfoy, please don't, I'm coming, I promise." Ginny begged, before turning back to her brother. "Bill, I have to go." Bill didn't look happy but nodded. His grip on her slackened and she smiled at him, turning to go. His grip, however, tightened again when her necklace glistened in the sunlight. She turned back to him, her eyes searching and begging him to not fight her leaving. She followed his gaze and sighed in frustration and embarrassment.

"I told you they couldn't hurt me. That's why." She murmured. "But it's not what you think. Please don't jump to conclusions before I have a chance to tell you everything. And don't tell mum. Please don't tell mum." She gently but firmly pulled her arm away from him, sending him one final sad smile before she let Draco lead her away.

"You do know I'm going to have to tell Severus about this." Draco complained, obviously having hoped for an easy day.

"Or you could forget about it. I barely had two minutes with him, besides _he_ said he wasn't going to order me away from my friends. And since when is he Severus?"

"Since I was born. He's my godfather."

"That explains so much." Draco led her back to his mother who glared at Ginny but said nothing about her running off. She kissed Draco on the cheek and bid him a fond farewell. A month ago this show of motherly love would have scared Ginny what with it coming from a Malfoy. Spending time around the family, however, led Ginny see that Narcissa loved her son unconditionally, Lucius as well, though he was a lot less open about it. Ginny grabbed her trunk, nodded a quick goodbye to Narcissa and then led the way onto the train. She couldn't wait to find her friends. Harry, Ron and Hermione were obviously not returning, but Neville and Luna should be. She searched the train, stopping only long enough to receive a warning glare from Draco before he entered a compartment containing his friends, leaving her alone for the first time in a month without being locked up. She was free for now, though she knew she'd have to tread carefully. The pendent glowed briefly, as if in agreement and she scowled at it, tucking it into her shirt. She found Neville and Luna at the back of the train, sitting at one of the tables there. The two of them leaped to their feet when they saw her, and pulled her into a tearful group hug.

"We thought you were dead." Neville murmured, unshed tears in his eyes; Luna just outright cried onto her best friend's shoulder. Ginny too shed tears and drew comfort from them, though she didn't let it last long. She had the train ride to talk to them without hindrance. Once they arrived at Hogwarts, she couldn't be sure of anything.

"I need to tell you guys something." She said, as they slid into the benches. "Can one of you cast Muffliato?" she asked. They looked at her questioningly. "I don't have my wand." Neville nodded and pulled out his wand, casting the charm and giving them a bit of privacy.

"What happened?" Luna asked. "We heard you shouting at Harry to get away, and saw Ron and Hermione apparate him out, at the same time a Death Eater grabbed you."

"Once the two of you were gone, the rest of the Death Eaters disappeared." Added Neville.

"That was their plan." She answered. "They weren't there just to attack us, they were there to capture me. And Harry, if they could."

"But why does Vol-"

"Don't!" Ginny said sharply. "His name's taboo. We're going to have to get that out to the rest of the DA, and anyone else we think might say it." They nodded.

"But what does… _he_ want with you?" Ginny sighed.

"I can't tell you that."

"We're in Dumbledore's Army too, Gin. I think we have a right to know." Said Luna.

"I agree. But I literally can't tell you." At their questioning looks she pulled out the necklace.

"LV. Lord…" he dropped off meaningfully and Ginny nodded.

"Yes. There are many charms on this necklace. Once of which is that I have to obey direct orders, such as not saying anything about why I'm important to him."

"Well you're here now. We'll find a way around it." Neville tried to assure her. Ginny shook her head.

"No, Neville. I'm still a captive. This necklace keeps me just as imprisoned as being locked in a room for a month. There is no way around it. It can't be removed or destroyed by any physical or magical means. There's a tracking spell, and an anti-apparition jinx. It's a portkey that can be activated by them if I try anything. The last one is what I really wanted to talk to you about. It stops me from acting against anyone who has a Dark Mark. I'm not going to be much help with the DA this year." They had never spoken about re-starting the DA and what they were going to do to show Voldemort that they wouldn't bow down to him, but there was no doubt in Ginny's mind that they would do something. Neville and Luna nodded in understanding.

"Them?" asked Neville. "You said the portkey can be activated by them. Does that mean any Death Eater, or …?"

"No. The spells are keyed to only two people. _Him_ …and Snape."

"Snape!" They hissed in unison.

"Yes. He'll be watching me. I haven't been ordered to stay away from you but should Snape decide I've done something I shouldn't, that could change. What's more, he has my wand, and I'm only being given the privilege of having it so long as I don't try anything." They cringed in sympathy, but said nothing.

"There's more." Said Ginny. "This…collar…informs every Death Eater that I'm off limits to them. They can't touch me, but they can touch you and the others. If I do something to anger them or anything, there's no doubt that they'll take it out on you. I'm not going to shut myself off from you in some self-sacrificing way to protect you, largely because I know you wouldn't allow it, but I can't know what your plans are. That's too dangerous." Their conversation was interrupted by the jolt of the train stopping. Neville cancelled the Muffliato charm and the three of them stuck their heads out the window, looking for the reason they stopped. They didn't have to wait long, though the answer didn't come from outside, but from three Death Eaters entering the carriage. One of them, the leader, tried to look menacing and important, while the other two seemed to enjoy messing with the students.

"My father will hear about this." Said Cormac McLaggen, who was sitting two tables away from Ginny, Neville and Luna. The leader ignored him but one of the others sneered at him and shoved him back into the seat.

"Hey losers." Said Neville, standing up. "He's not here." It was fairly obvious they were looking for Harry. Why else would they stop a train full of purebloods?

"You're the Longbottom boy." The leader commented. "A known friend of Harry Potter. Maybe you know his whereabouts. You're coming with us." He reached for Neville but Ginny stood up in his path.

"Leave him alone." She said, glaring at the Death Eater. He looked like he wanted to say something but Ginny shifted her hair and adjusted the necklace, bringing it to his attention. The Death Eater stopped short, seeing the proof of his master's claim on the girl.

"Step aside." He told her. He couldn't touch her, but that didn't mean he was going to take lip from a blood traitor.

"No." she said. "He knows nothing. The only two people who do are with Harry. No one else knows anything. And if your master didn't believe that, he would have ordered you to capture Neville long ago. Which I know he hasn't." The Death Eater stared her down, but she wasn't backing off. There was no way she was letting them take Neville, or anyone else.

"The Dark Lord will hear about this." He snarled.

"Go ahead." She dared. The three Death Eaters left, leaving all eyes on Ginny. She quickly hid the necklace, though she knew many had already seen it. The train started moving again and Ginny sat back down, the noise around her going back to a normal level, although the topic of conversation was now her.

"Thanks, Ginny." Said Neville. She smiled at him telling him it was nothing.

"But that's the sort of thing you're not supposed to be doing, isn't it Ginny?" asked Luna. Ginny nodded, her smile disappearing.

"That's exactly what I'm not supposed to be doing. I wouldn't be surprised if Snape corners me and orders me to stay away from you two before I've even set foot in the castle."

* * *

 **A/N - Review please!**


	6. An Unforgivable Lesson

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – An Unforgivable Lesson**

* * *

Ginny's prediction came mostly true. Snape was indeed waiting for her, but after she'd walked into the entrance hall. She bid goodbye to her friends and followed him to an anti-chamber off of the great hall, steadfastly refusing to meet his eyes, and not sitting when he indicated for her to do so, choosing instead to stand as far away from him as possible.

"Draco has informed me of your little family reunion. And the Dark Lord himself brought it to my attention that you are already disobeying his orders. Did you think your little incident on the train would go unreported?"

"No, in fact I dared that slimy Death Eater to go running to his master. He was going to take Neville, I wasn't going to let that happen." Ginny defended. She would not cower before him nor would she back down.

"I do not think you understand your position here, Miss Weasley-"

"Actually, I understand my position perfectly. Not only has he taken measures to ensure that he could force my obedience, I have already told Neville and Luna that I couldn't take part in any rebellion this year. But while I intend to keep my head down, I'm also the only person he can't hurt. While I may not pull pranks or form an illegal defense association, I will not stand by while my friends and other innocent students are being captured and tortured."

"Even if it means your own life?"

"I already told you, he can't take my life. If you want to know why, you'll have to ask him." Both of them knew that wouldn't happen. You didn't ask the Dark Lord about his plans or reasoning. He told you what you needed to know and you accepted it without question.

"Your freedom then." Her glare hardened, though he would have thought that impossible.

"In case you haven't noticed, my freedom is already forfeit." Her hand went to the necklace to remind him of the control he himself held over her. "So is everyone else's until Harry defeats him for good."

"I was referring to the freedom you possess while in this castle. Apart from 'behave' you have not had any restrictions on your freedom here."

"You're a little behind,Headmaster _,_ " she said mockingly. " _He_ has already threatened to pull me from school."

"The Dark Lord may do what he desires, however until I hear otherwise you are under my authority." He stalked towards her, stopping a few steps away though he still towered over her short form. "So allow me to make myself quite plain. Should you persist, should you partake in any form of rebellion, just once, you shall lose all the freedoms you have here." She met his gaze, staring him down and wondering where this was leading. What could he possibly do to her? How could she be even more of a prisoner than she already was? "That means Hogsmede trips, wandering the grounds as you please shall be gone. Quidditch is not even a possibility, any other activities that involve your rebellious friends shall also be cut out. In fact I believe I shall appoint you a…bodyguard of sorts. One who will ensure my directives are met and who shall also hold onto your wand outside of the classes where it is a necessity."

"You mean prison guard, not bodyguard." She seethed, her hands clenching into fists as she looked away in anger.

"Yes, I suppose I do." He stepped past her to the door, opening it for her to leave first. "Do not force my hand, Miss Weasley." He held out her wand, which she took quickly, holding it close as if she would never see it again; which apparently she might not if Snape and Voldemort had anything to say about it. Snape followed her to the doors of the great hall where he left her to enter from the staff entrance. Ginny hastily made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Neville who had saved her a seat. A mere minute after she sat down Professor McGonagall entered with the first years. Their numbers were small this year, as was the entirety of Hogwarts with Voldemort's ruling that only purebloods could attend. She noted with some bitterness that the Slytherin table was missing only a few, less than a dozen, while every other table was only about half full.

 **~~/~~**

The first few weeks of school were long and gruesome. The Carrow siblings were the two new teachers at Hogwarts. Amycus taught Dark Arts, no longer defense, and Alecto taught Muggle Studies. Her class was mandatory for all students and it basically consisted of her spewing garbage about muggles and how wizards are superior in every way. Ginny tried to keep her head down, she really did, but with those two it was incredibly difficult. She could ignore Alecto, even when she took great pleasure in pointing out that blood traitors were nearly as bad as muggles while smirking in her direction. Amycus and his Dark Arts class, however, was impossible to ignore. Largely because every single one of this classes consisted of the Slytherin's practicing the Cruciatus and other dark spells on the other students. He was very put out that he could never call on Ginny to be his victim, so he took it out on her friends. Ginny was reaching her breaking point, she could only watch Neville and Luna and the others scream as they were tortured so many times. They continuously reminded her that they were ok and there was nothing to be done about it. They even took to reminding her that Snape always stopped Amycus before any real damage could be done. While this reminder did not endear her to him, it kept her going for a bit as he had never failed in saving the students from lasting damage. Today though, a month after classes had begun, Ginny knew immediately upon entering the classroom that today would not go well. She, Neville and Luna stopped dead in the doorway, seeing scared looking first years standing at the front. All the blood drained from Ginny's face and she stiffly made her way to her seat.

"Today, we shall learn the effects the Cruciatus has on those who have neither magically nor physically fully developed." Amycus said once everyone was settled in. "Mr. Crabbe, would you care to start? Your Cruciatus was most impressive last class." His praise of such a horrible curse sent Ginny over the edge.

"That's barbaric." She said, glaring into the Death Eater's face. He looked down at her with a smug smile.

"You're next." He said, as Crabbe came to the front, a smile on his face. He was finally doing well in a class, that that class was barbaric and immoral had no bearing on his happiness.

"Like hell I will be!" She snapped as she jumped from her seat, placing herself in the line of fire as Crabbe sent his curse at the first year. The curse flew towards Ginny but instead of hitting her, her necklace glowed and a visible shield burst forth. When the curse hit it, it rebounded and flew back towards Crabbe, hitting him square in the chest. He fell to the ground, screaming in agony and the entire room rose to their feet in varying stages of shock. Goyle was the first to recover and he rushed to his friend's side. Amycus wasn't far behind him though he turned towards Ginny.

"You! You filthy blood traitor!" He drew his wand and advanced on her but a voice from the door drew his attention.

"Professor Carrow." Snape's deep voice resonated throughout the room, commanding everyone's attention. Amycus looked less than pleased to see him; he had obviously been looking forward to finally having a go at Ginny. "What is going on here?"

"She got in the way of today's lesson!" He yelled, pointing at Ginny who was currently holding onto the first year she'd stopped from being cursed.

"Today's lesson would see first years under the Cruciatus!" She shouted back, she was not be backing down this time. The boy clung to her and she wrapped her arms tighter around him, turning them so he was safely behind her. Amycus opened his mouth to argue but Snape cut him off.

"Professor you neither cleared these students absence from their class with me or their head of house. If you require dummy's to practice upon I shall be more than willing to see you receive them. However, pulling students from class is neither advisable nor permitted. Return to your class, now." He directed at the first years who scrambled to obey, the boy clinging to Ginny gave her a quick squeeze as he swiftly followed his year mates; they couldn't get far enough away from Amycus. "Mr. Goyle please see Mr. Crabbe to the hospital wing. Professor, as one student is already being sent to the there, I suggest you focus on theory for the remainder of today's lesson. Miss Weasley, follow me." He swept from the room, waiting neither for Amycus to reply nor to ensure Ginny was following him. She did, however, follow him after sending her best glare at the enraged Death Eater. She shared a look with Neville and Luna as she left, hoping Amycus would follow Snape's order and not punish her friends. They walked in silence to the Headmaster's office, Ginny planning the rage she would fly into when they arrived. However they were not met with the privacy of his office for there was already an occupant, one Ginny would give anything to curse beyond recognition.

"My lord." Snape said, only a hint of surprise in his voice. Voldemort stood by the window, Nagini by his side, though he stared across from the window instead of out of it, glaring at the sleeping portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"You are uninjured." He addressed Ginny, sparing barely a glance at Snape. "The necklace worked I see. I was informed the moment the spell on it activated and came immediately. Who tried to curse her?" He turned to Snape, not caring about Ginny's version of things.

"No one, my Lord. She stepped in the way of the Cruciatus, though it was not meant for her."

"And who was it meant for?"

"A first year, my lord. Amycus had the sixth year class practicing it on them." Crabbe and Goyle had failed last term, having done so bad that not even Snape boosting their mark could have saved them from repeating it, though given their stellar performance for Amycus, he allowed them to take both year classes at once so they would not have to repeat a year, and given that all his classes, regardless of year, consisted of performing dark magic on others, Crabbe and Goyle were still thriving even taking the sixth and seventh year classes as they were. Voldemort was silent for a moment, and Ginny felt her anger rising as it became clear he really couldn't care less about first years being tortured.

"You sick bastard." She hissed. "You really don't care if _first years_ are being tortured?! It's barbaric! They're just children!"

" _She daress speak to my massster sso."_ Nagini quietly hissed, as if speaking to herself, but Ginny heard it nonetheless and turned her furious gaze on the snake.

" _I will speak to him however I want. Now shut up before I turn you into a handbag."_ How she hated Nagini. The snake was truly as vindictive and crazy as her master, the only one she held any affection for being Voldemort himself. Not even Ginny, with a piece of Voldemort inside her, gained any affection from the snake. If anything she had less, for Nagini seemed to take it as an insult that anyone else could lay claim to her master as she could; there was no doubt that Nagini was indeed a horcrux as they had suspected.

" _Careful, Ginevra."_ Voldemort also spoke in parseltongue, ignoring their audience who could not understand them and that Snape had cringed when Ginny had spoken to the snake. Returning her furious eyes to Voldemort, Ginny made it clear that she didn't care what he said, she was not backing down. Not this time.

"You can't let them keep doing this." She returned to English. "We're barely a month into the year and so far every day has seen at least a handful of students, of your precious purebloods, tortured!"

"Amycus and Alecto are merely doing what they think is best for the future of the wizarding world." His words only made her more angry and the very air around Ginny began to vibrate, her anger pushing her magic out, just ready to burst forth.

"They're sadistic bastards is what they are." She seethed. "Keep this up and they'll be dead before long."

"You wouldn't dare." Voldemort didn't like the amount of power pouring out of her. He didn't doubt that he could subdue her, but given it was his magic he felt, he questioned whether anyone else could, even if she was ordered to stop.

"I won't need to. You can feel my magic and I haven't cast a single spell. Adults too are capable of accidental magic, though it is much more formidable then when they are children for it comes not from a lack of experience with their magic, but from reaching a breaking point. Everyone's got one, and if this keeps up it won't be long before I reach mine. Not even you with your thrice damned necklace can command me to stop when it is not I, but magic itself, that acts." He said nothing, but did not refute her claims. "Stop them, Tom, or I will." Even fully expecting to be summoned back, and what little freedom she had taken from her, didn't stop Ginny from turning her back on him and leaving, the door opening for her and slamming shut all without being touched.

* * *

 **A/N - Jumping ahead next chapter to later in the year. With only 4 more chapters I kind of have to.**

 **Review please!**


	7. Return to the Chamber of Secrets

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Return to the Chamber of Secrets**

* * *

Ginny was surprised when, in the days following her little outburst, she was not summoned to Snape's office for punishment, and even more that Voldemort seemed to have listened to her. Though they were clearly unhappy about it, Amycus and Alecto had stopped torturing students except in certain detentions when they deemed the crime particularly bad; in other words, whenever the Gryffindors and Ginny's friends were involved. Although far from perfect, things at Hogwarts settled down in the following months though the DA was quite active. Ginny lost count of the number of Slytherins who fell unsuspectingly into a prank, as did the Carrows, though they got caught even when they were expecting it. However, for all the DA's actions, Ginny was not a part of them and it was for this reason that she was left relatively alone by both Snape and Voldemort. The Dark Lord made surprise visits to the castle every few weeks, demanding to see for himself that Ginny was alright, even though the lack of activation of the necklace already told him that. His obsession with her safety was understandable, if not somewhat creepy if she was being honest, for he truly did care. Not for her, of course, but for the horcrux inside her, and his care told her of his fear. They knew that the one thing Voldemort feared above all else was death; it was why he had gone to such lengths to stop himself from dying. As one of his anchors, he cared for her enough so as to ensure she was not hurt or in any way damaged. That was the risk with making a horcrux out of a living being. They were far more susceptible than inanimate objects and that vulnerability on their part was a vulnerability on Voldemort's. It was why he kept Nagini close at all times, and Ginny supposed that she should be happy he didn't keep her close at all times and allowed her at least a semblance of freedom.

As Christmas drew near, the DA attempted their most daring prank yet: trying to steal the Sword of Gryffindor from right out under Snape's nose. Unsurprisingly they had been caught, and Ginny had spent the night that her friends were to be punished in the company of Nagini away from the castle, both Snape and Voldemort deeming it unwise to test her limits. This way, while she knew that the punishment was taking place, and knew it would be severe, she was not anywhere near where it was taking place and those involved had been ordered not to tell her anything, in the hopes that lack of specifics would not rile her up as much. Given the state she found her friends in the following day, especially Luna and Neville, their hopes were misplaced. The fact that Luna did not return from Christmas break only made things worse, and sadly they only went downhill from there. Not long into the new term Neville disappeared. Ginny spent a frantic few days searching and eventually found a note randomly in the hall before her as she passed by the Room of Requirement. All it said was 'I'm fine' and given the location she'd found it, she knew where Neville was hiding out.

After that, students began disappearing quite regularly and Ginny knew them to be hiding with Neville or the Carrows would not be so up in arms, nor would Snape be so agitated. In late March, Ginny found an all too familiar radish earring lying in the hallway by the Room of Requirement, which she'd taken to passing every chance she could without being suspicious, and knew that Luna had returned to Hogwarts. Needing to see her friend and know that she was alright, Ginny cast a powerful disillusionment charm one night and went and paced before the wall in the seventh-floor corridor, begging the room to let her in. It did not do so, though she was still granted access when a hand shot out and pulled her inside. Ginny had Luna and Neville both in a death-grip that she would not release until they pried her off them, claiming the need to breathe.

"You're alright!" She gasped, trying not to cry as she looked them both over. Neither looked well, exactly, they were pale and thinner than she remembered, each having a few cuts and bruises visible, but they were alive and even smiling, telling her that all things considered the damage was minimal. "Tell me what happened." She then demanded and Luna told her tale, Neville's being mostly known already. She'd been taken off the train on the way home for Christmas and held in the cellar at Malfoy Manor for a few months. It was Harry, Ron and Hermione who rescued her, along with a couple others being held there, Ollivander and a goblin named Griphook. The trio had been captured themselves but with the help of Dobby had managed to escape, taking Luna and the others with them. After she'd recovered enough at a location Ginny told her not to tell her, she was free to go and returned to Hogwarts.

"I know there's not much I can do here, what with having to hide and all, but I feel I need to be here." She said.

"You've been a great help, Luna." Neville corrected. "Especially with the younger students, once they turned up."

"You're the one who's been invaluable, Neville. He really _gets_ this room." She explained. "It's why you couldn't get in, but we knew you were there. Neville knows better than anyone how to get exactly what you need from this room and not leave any loopholes." Neville blushed.

"Well I'm glad you're both safe." Said Ginny. "What about the others?" They didn't need to know who she was asking after.

"Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange." Luna admitted, unknowingly putting the witch at the top of Ginny's hit list right after Voldemort himself. "But she'll be alright, and was almost fully healed when I left. Last I saw them they were planning something with Griphook." Her lips thinned.

"Goblin's can't exactly be trusted." Ginny guessed what Luna was thinking.

"They promised him the Sword of Gryffindor for his help." She explained to Ginny how the one they had tried to steal from Snape had been a fake that had then been put into Bellatrix's vault at Gringotts while the real one had been missing until Harry, Ron and Hermione had showed up with it. "But they seemed to need it, and I'm worried that he will either double cross them, or deem their transaction complete before they do and take the sword before they're ready to give it up."

"What could they need the Sword of Gryffindor for though?" Neville speculated. "It can cut things, but what can it do that a severing charm can't?"

"It can destroy highly magical objects." Ginny breathed, realization dawning. After learning she was a horcrux, Ginny had researched enough, with the help of the books Dumbledore had confiscated, to try and find a way to remove it from her. She hadn't found one. The only known way to destroy a horcrux was to damage its container irreparably by either magical or physical means; for a live horcrux, that meant death. There were very few things that could destroy something so utterly, though Ginny had not delved into them; however, hearing of the trio's need for the Sword of Gryffindor gave her her answer. "Harry used the sword to stab a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets my first year." Neither had heard this story before. At the time, they had not been the good friends they were now, and by the time they did become good friends, it was not exactly something Ginny or Harry were talking about. It also was never exactly something to come up in conversation, nor was it really relevant to anything, until now. "Goblin silver only takes in that which makes it stronger. It's why goblin made objects never rust, or show any wear on them. Basilisk venom is highly magical and has only once known cure. It would make the sword stronger and so it's imbibed with it forevermore."

"But why would they need basilisk venom?" Was the next question and this time it was Ginny's lips that thinned.

"I can't tell you that." She raised her hand to her necklace, telling them that that was something she'd been ordered not to talk about. She let them think that was the only reason, not mentioning that it was information they were better off not having for their own safety. Neville and Luna nodded accepting that explanation. "But we can help them." An idea had suddenly formed in her head. "If Luna is right, then they might not have the sword for much longer, but they'll still need it."

"So how can we help them? They need basilisk venom and it's not exactly something we can just go out and buy at an apothecary." Said Neville.

"No, it's not." Ginny agreed. "But there happens to be a dead basilisk with a head full of fangs lying beneath the school."

"And as basilisk venom never dries up the fangs will still be quite deadly." Luna added.

"But how do we get in?" There was never any question that they would be doing this together. Ginny merely smiled.

"We need an exit from this room near the first floor girls' lavatory." If Luna and Neville thought that at all odd they said nothing as they followed Ginny out when a door appeared. After checking that the coast was clear, the three entered the lavatory and Ginny went to stand before the sink she only vaguely had memories of, yet knew well thanks to Tom. She stood there for a moment, contemplating returning to the Chamber after all these years, her mind screaming at her that it was a bad idea. However, if Griphook did indeed double cross the trio, then they would need these fangs, and that need overrode any lingering fear and doubt. Taking a deep breath, Ginny said the only word necessary to gain access, the language itself being the key, rather than the word.

" _Open."_ She was thankful that her friends didn't flinch at her use of parseltongue though they jumped slightly when the sink began to move, descending into the ground and leaving a black hole for them to fall through.

" _This_ is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets?" Neville was understandably surprised. "A girls' lavatory?"

"It wasn't always here." Said Ginny. "After all, the Chamber pre-dates the castle's plumbing." She stepped forward and was working up the courage to jump down the hole when Luna spoke.

"Hello Myrtle."

"Damn." Ginny muttered under her breath, having forgotten about her.

"What are you doing?" The ghost demanded, though surprisingly not unkindly.

"We're doing something very important, Myrtle." They let Luna talk, knowing that in her early years at Hogwarts she had had no friends, at least none living, and so had made friends with some of the ghosts instead. It didn't surprise them that Luna had made friends with Moaning Myrtle; if anyone could get Myrtle to be friendly it was Luna. "Would you please not tell anyone? The war could end very badly if you do." Myrtle seemed to think on it for a moment before nodding.

"I certainly don't want _him_ to win. Not the one responsible for my death." After discovering how Myrtle had died, Harry had taken the time to inform the ghost that it had been a basilisk, Slytherin's basilisk to be precise, that had killed her, though it had done so on the orders of a teenage Voldemort. Myrtle had not known anything about the cause of her death beyond seeing the bright yellow eyes of the basilisk, and though it had done little to improve her disposition to people, she had appreciated the information nonetheless.

"Thank you, Myrtle." Luna said with a smile and sent the ghost a little wave as she vanished through the wall. "We can go now." She then said to her friends and rather than risk any more interruptions, Ginny screwed her courage together and jumped down the hole. It was an odd feeling when she landed on the bones of hundreds of chickens. She knew what to expect thanks to Tom, though she herself had no memories of this. Still, she knew the way and began to lead them through the tunnels. Luna and Neville audibly gasped when they reached the basilisk's shed skin and she knew they were wondering how a twelve year old could have defeated something so big and powerful. The cave in Harry and Ron had told her about came next, though as Ron had shifted enough of the rock to get Lockhart through, the three teenagers had no problem and it wasn't long before they arrived at the doorway to the Chamber itself. Another hiss in parseltongue saw them granted access and with a choked cough the three cast bubble-head charms on themselves; the stench was that over whelming.

"There's barely any circulation down here to begin with, and it's had a dead basilisk rotting in it for five years." Ginny muttered as she climbed down the ladder. "Well, welcome to the Chamber of Secrets." They could not deny that it was quite awe-inspiring to be in Salazar Slytherin's fabled chamber, even if the reasons behind its creation, and why they were here now weren't so awe-inspiring themselves. Ginny led them to the front of the Chamber where the basilisk's skeleton lay, stopping at the spot where Harry had stabbed the diary, the black stain of ink still visible in the stone. Though they wondered why she stopped, neither Luna nor Neville asked and merely gave her a moment before following her to the basilisk itself. "Careful not to let it pierce you." She warned as she pulled a fang free. Not knowing how many they would need, the three took nearly all the fangs, conjuring a bag with many charms on it to stop it from ripping or being cut open. They left only two fangs as a very last resort should they still need the venom after all the ones they'd collected today were gone. Even knowing they only had a certain amount, Ginny conjured another bag and placed a single fang inside.

"What's that for?" Neville asked.

"I'm keeping one." She said, reaching up to touch the necklace. "He says I cannot remove this by physical or magical means, but that's not exactly true. The venom in the fang will render all his spells useless and I can get rid of it when I'm ready." She assumed. If basilisk venom was enough to destroy the nearly indestructible magic protecting a horcrux, she could see no reason why it would not be powerful enough to destroy the magic protecting the necklace.

"It's too early right now." Luna agreed. "You gave your word, after all."

"Yes, I did." Ginny ground out. "Though neither of us expected to keep our word when the final battle starts. He'll know when I take it off and when the battle starts is the perfect time. It'll drive him barmy that he has to find me the old fashioned way, it may even give us a few minutes of surprise." It was said without any true conviction. Though she knew that it would indeed upset him, he would be expecting her to at least try to remove the necklace when the battle started so there would be no surprise when she succeeded beyond the hit to his pride knowing that she found a way to break his spells. Their task complete, the three returned above ground, Ginny giving Neville and Luna the rest of the fangs, knowing they were in a much better position to get them to Harry.

* * *

 **A/N - The final battle begins next chapter!**

 **Review please!**


	8. The Battle of Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – The Battle of Hogwarts**

* * *

A dragon. They had ridden out of Gringotts on a bloody dragon. Ginny didn't know what impressed her more, that they had broken in to Gringotts, or that they'd escaped. Neither feat was easy. The goblins prided themselves on their bank being absolutely secure, the only break in within the last two hundred years before this being Voldemort himself when he'd tried to get the Philosopher's Stone. Given that track record, it wasn't surprising that they didn't have as much security to stop would be thieves from escaping as most of it went into stopping them from getting in in the first place, and had been enough for two hundred years. Of course, they had never had Harry, Ron and Hermione try to break in before. Those three were known for getting in to places they weren't supposed to, and getting out on a dragon was about par for their adventures.

News of the break in had reached them mere hours after it had happened but Ginny had already known as of the moment Voldemort was informed. He had flown into a rage and had immediately gone to check on his other horcruxes, guessing correctly that that was why they had tried to break into Gringotts, of all places. She had known he was coming for her once he saw that the first horcrux was gone and had prepared accordingly. That bag she had placed the basilisk's fang into had been shrunken enough to fit into the pocket of her jeans, after having an undetectable extension charm cast on it, courtesy of Hermione's genius. It was the best she could do to keep the fang with her, but unless they did more than a visual look to ensure she had nothing dangerous with her, which was unlikely, then she was content that it would work. The Dark Lord's arrival at the castle brought forth a dark cloud, both figuratively and literally as he arrived in a cloud of black smoke. She had anticipated he would be angry, had known he was very angry, but hadn't thought he'd come directly into the great hall during dinner shooting a _crucio_ at a nearby student as he rounded on her.

"You said he didn't know!" He snapped. "You said no one knew!"

"He doesn't-"

" _Crucio_!" Another student fell to his spell and Ginny jumped up.

"Stop! If he knows he found out without my help." He looked more than sceptical. "Do you think I could fool you? You saw into my mind, do you believe me so powerful that I could fool _you_?" It was the right card to play. His arrogance had already had him believing her fake memories once and she knew it was highly unlikely that had changed. "And do you really want to do this here, in front of everyone?" She added quietly, having come to stand right before him. She saw the moment he decided she was right, that this wasn't the place. While he would not give any specific information, and she could reveal none thanks to his spell, there were some highly intelligent people listening in who may be able to figure it out.

"Severus." He said instead of answering her directly.

"My lord?"

"She will not be returning." Was all he said before grasping her arm and disappearing in the same cloud of smoke he had arrived in, taking Ginny with him. They reappeared in the same room at Malfoy Manor that she had stayed in previously, and would no doubt become her prison once more, and Voldemort demanded answers.

"You saw that I knew Harry was up to something with Dumbledore. Perhaps he figured it out." She said. "I wouldn't know, because I purposefully told him not to tell me anything for this exact reason. What I don't know you can't use against him." It sounded plausible. Even so, Ginny was ready for the attack when he entered her mind, trying to find a crack in her memories. He didn't, luckily for her, and so stormed out when he determined that she must be right, that the ever-blasted Dumbledore was responsible for this, as there was no way the boy was smart enough to have figured it out on his own. Ginny was left alone and that was the way she preferred it given the alternative. She spent the next twenty-four hours playing the good little prisoner until she was convinced that Harry was headed to Hogwarts. Voldemort had come and checked the charms on her necklace before informing her he would be heading to the school and that she was to remain in this room until he returned. He said nothing about not using her magic to find out if anyone still remained in the manor, or not using her magic at all. None did remain, and as someone always remained with her, she knew it could only mean that all his Death Eaters were needed, and there could only be one reason for that. Wasting no more time, Ginny pulled the basilisk fang from its hiding place, and giving a quick plea for this to work, used it to sever the chain. The plea had been unnecessary. Just as she had thought, the magic keeping the necklace in place couldn't stand up to the highly potent venom. Leaving the piece of jewellery where it fell, Ginny put the fang carefully away and apparated to the castle gates, thankful for the usual lessons for sixth years still being held at Hogwarts that let her learn this particular skill. When she arrived, Ginny saw quickly that powerful wards had been erected around Hogwarts and she couldn't get inside it, though if the spells raining down on it were anything to go by, she wouldn't have to wait long. When they fell some minutes later, Ginny rushed inside, shooting spells at the Death Eaters who began appearing and taking full advantage of the fact that once they recognized her they didn't fight back. It took far longer to find Harry than she wanted, but eventually she did find him, not long after Voldemort called for a cease-fire. With a strangled cry Ginny rushed to Harry and crashed into him, both sagging against the other.

"I'm a horcrux." He murmured. "I'm a horcrux, just like you." Ginny held him that much tighter. They had wondered if he had a piece of Voldemort's soul inside him given his connection to him, but had ruled it out with how different the connection was to Ginny's, or even Quirrel's. Although Harry's first Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher hadn't been a horcrux, he had been possessed by a piece of Voldemort's soul, the same as Ginny had been, and the differences between them and Harry were quite noticeable. However, as he explained what he had learned from Dumbledore, courtesy of Snape's memories which he'd been given just before the man died, she began to see how they could have missed it. The piece of Voldemort that had possessed Ginny, and Quirrel for that matter, had done so knowingly. Tom had created the diary horcrux on purpose and so Dumbledore theorized it was given a certain awareness, which gave it the power to act, to possess someone, to influence and even teach someone, as it had done with Ginny after she was no longer possessed. However, if Voldemort had unknowingly split his soul the night he had gone to kill Harry, then the piece of soul would remain dormant, having latched on to Harry as the only other living thing around, and influencing him only in the barest of terms by virtue of simply existing inside him, any influence it had being completely unconscious. At least, that was Dumbledore's theory, and as his theories usually proved accurate, and as they had no better explanation themselves, they concluded that he must be right. This left the problem of how to destroy the horcuxes inside them. It was a topic they had avoided at all costs, truthfully knowing what the answer was but not wanting to admit it. "I have to go, Gin. I have to face him. I have to let him kill me."

"As do I." She returned and both had to fight their instincts to protect the other for they knew they were right. They were both resigned to their own deaths, that part was actually quite easy, with the death of their loved ones being much harder. However, they knew that Voldemort had to be stopped, and to do so they both had to die. Gasping each other's hands, the two began to make their way into the woods, Voldemort having made it very clear that's where he would be waiting for Harry. All his Death Eaters stood around him as they waited, Nagini floating nearby in a protective orb meant to guard what they knew to be his last horcrux, save themselves. The Death Eaters saw their arrival first, followed by Hagrid, who had been captured at some point, and it was his cry that alerted Voldemort.

"Harry? Ginny? What are you doing here?!" He was begging them to leave, but though they spared a glance for their half-giant friend, he was not the one who held their attention. Voldemort stood stock still before them. He had not expected Ginny to arrive with Harry. He'd known when she'd removed the necklace but being in the middle of a battle had been unable to do anything about it. He'd sent orders for her to be brought to him when found, having no doubt that she would be here fighting, but they'd had no luck; any who had seen her had fallen quickly to her wand.

"How?" He breathed, demanding to know how she'd gotten around his magic.

"You're not as powerful as you think, Tom." She said simply, not bothering to tell him that it hadn't actually been her power that had circumvented his.

"You dare-" Bellatrix immediately jumped to her master's defense, but Ginny wasn't having any of it.

"Do shut up, Bella." She said, sending a wandless silencing spell at her. "You're only going up against your lord. Or at least a part of him. I do have a piece of his soul inside me, after all." The gathered Death Eaters broke out into gasps and murmurs, though Voldemort remained silent. "There were seven horcruxes he created, me included, and only one will remain. I tell you this in the hope that when I'm gone, someone else will finish the job. The others know as well, so it's not just your Death Eaters. Be sure that many will be looking to finally kill you." This was partially true. Harry had caved and told the rest of the Weasleys, as well as Luna, Neville and a few others he trusted implicitly, though he'd not advertised it openly. Ginny was doing just that here, knowing that some of his Death Eaters were discontented with him now and would be looking for a way out. Keeping the secret was also no longer imperative. Voldemort knew that they knew, that they had already destroyed some of his horcruxes and with his soul as fractured as it was, even he would be hesitant to split it even more. As such, it was no longer a game of subterfuge as they sought out the horcruxes, but strength to finally finish off the last one, and there was certainly strength in numbers.

"One remaining?" Voldemort finally spoke. "You are going nowhere, Ginevra."

"Oh but I am." She promised. "You see, to kill Harry, you have to kill me." The two had not let go of each other and Ginny grasped Harry's hand tighter. She was prepared for the first attempt to separate them, was even prepared for the second and third attempts, but Voldemort was relentless, and for all her bravado, for all the power granted her, she couldn't hold him off.

"Did you really think you were more powerful than I?" He asked when he finally had her in his grasp. "Than Lord Voldemort? Even with a piece of my teenage self's soul?"

"Hey!" Harry called, drawing Voldemort's attention back to him. "Leave her alone." It was a gut reaction to seeing his girlfriend in the hands of his greatest enemy, even if he knew that Voldemort couldn't hurt her, and that ultimately she had to die as well. Still, for now the Dark Lord could allow no harm to come to her and to that end the orb protecting Nagini floated closer, expanding to cover Ginny as well.

"Let me out of here!" Ginny cried, banging on the side of her new prison, the magical cage proving solid. Nagini slithered up her shoulder and Ginny shrugged her off, heedless of the gasps that followed such an act and being in such close quarters with the deadly snake.

"Do not worry, Harry." Voldemort ignored Ginny and took a few steps forward, raising his wand, though Harry didn't move for his. "I promise she will come to no harm."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Lord Voldemort always keeps his promises, Harry. Rest assured she will be safe. Until I discover a way to remove my soul from her at any rate." Harry tried not to laugh, having known there would be a catch. Even so, he knew there was nothing he could do. Not only was he resigned to death, but he was well aware of how helpless he really was. He may have evaded Voldemort and his Death Eaters for his whole life, but most of it was because of other people, or sheer dumb luck, not because he was a great wizard, regardless of what Ginny, Hermione, Ron and a few others he cared about told him. However, he knew Ginny was a great witch – there was absolutely no bias speaking there – and if anyone could survive Voldemort better than he could it would be her, so he had to hope that when he was gone, she would survive long enough to ensure that when she too was gone, Voldemort would be mortal once more. Saying nothing else to the man about to kill him, Harry closed his eyes and waited. It didn't take long. Ginny saw Voldemort raise his wand and say the words that would end Harry's life, the tell-tale green flash of the Avada Kedavra curse hitting him dead on.

"Harry!" Ginny couldn't stop the cry that left her, nor the tears that fell, as she watch the man she loved collapse. But he wasn't the only one. Voldemort too fell when the curse hit Harry. His Death Eaters rallied to his side, some holding their wands aloft as they looked for the source of the attack, while others tried to see if he was alright, though Bellatrix was the only one who actually dared touch him.

"My lord! My lord!" She was heard murmuring, her concern matched by the hissing of Nagini, though Ginny paid little attention to either of them, her eyes still glued to Harry's unmoving form.

"I am alright. I do not need your assistance." She vaguely heard him say. "The boy, is he dead?" No one spoke and Voldemort's wand shot out causing a bang and a yelp of pain. "You! Check him!" Ginny saw Narcissa Malfoy approach Harry, bending to check him as she'd been instructed. Ginny felt a tiny bit of hope that perhaps Harry had survived the curse yet again, but when Narcissa stood, that hope slipped away.

"Dead." The weight of that one word crashed around Ginny, dropping her to her knees.

* * *

 **A/N - *Gasp!* Is he really dead? Given how close I'm sticking to the books/movies, I think you all know the answer to that. ;)  
**

 **Review please!**


	9. Neither Can Live While the Other Survive

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Neither Can Live While the Other Survives**

* * *

"No! Harry!" She was unable to stop the sobs that wracked her body, nor could she remember ever feeling any greater pain than this. Voldemort seemed to delight in her pain, though Ginny was only vaguely aware of it. She was barely aware of anything that transpired in the following minutes, or hours, she wasn't sure. The next she became fully aware was when she heard her mother and father calling her name. She looked up and saw that they had left the forbidden forest and were now standing in one of the castle courtyards, her family, friends, and all those who had fought against Voldemort, standing opposite them. Her parents looked positively aghast, their eyes shifting between Harry's dead body, which had been carried by Hagrid and was now set down at Voldemort's feet, and her own place still trapped in the orb with Nagini.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort shouted in absolute joy, his Death Eaters laughing happily behind him. "He died trying to flee, leaving you all to your fate like the coward he was." Ginny saw red.

"That's a lie!" She shouted, her grief now turning to anger. "He died to save them!"

"Quiet, you silly girl." Ginny would have ignored him, would have said more, but a wave of his wand silenced her as he turned back to those before him. "Many have died here today. Too much magical blood has been spilt, but no more needs to be. I am a merciful lord. Come forward now and join us, and all will be forgiven." For a moment none moved. Then, at his parents' bidding, Draco was the first to come forward. Surprisingly, he was followed by Neville who limped forward pathetically. "I admit I had hoped for better." Said Voldemort. The Death Eaters laughed, Bellatrix jeering at 'ickle Longbottom'.

"I've not come to join you." Neville spoke. "I've come to say that it doesn't matter if Harry's dead. People die everyday. Family, friends...but they're not really gone. None of those we lost tonight died in vain. But you will!" Voldemort laughed, stepping over Harry's body and towards Neville.

"You are quite wrong, Neville Longbottom." He waved his wand and something came soaring out of one of the towers, revealing itself as the Sorting Hat as it got closer. Voldemort took hold of the hat and spoke to the crowd once more. "There shall be no more sorting at Hogwarts. The banner of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for all." He turned back to Neville, and with another wave of his wand, the Sorting Hat forcing itself onto Neville's head, far below his eyes. Neville tried to pry it off but to no avail, and Ginny feared the worst. "Let this be a lesson to all who continue to oppose me." The Sorting Hat burst into flames and Neville's shrieks could be heard. For a moment Ginny felt sick but it was quickly gone, replaced by an even more overwhelming anger than before. Feeling her magic well up, Ginny let it loose with an angry cry, shattering the orb that held her prisoner. She rushed to Neville's side, casting as she went, thankful that Voldemort had not thought to remove her wand, his arrogance that none could defeat him once again proving of use to her. Within mere seconds of Neville being set on fire, the Sorting Hat was removed, Ginny healing the most serious of his injuries before handing the hat to Neville who felt a strange weight enter it. Understanding dawned and he shot Ginny a look, though said nothing. Standing, Ginny turned to face Voldemort, moving in front of everyone with her wand drawn protectively.

"Again you defy me, Ginevra." He growled, reaching down to pet Nagini who had been released as well and had slithered to his side.

"And I will continue to defy you until you are _finally_ dead." She growled back, the anger burning in her eyes. Voldemort shot a stunner at her, but she was quick to deflect it. "Did you really think that I learned nothing under your tuition?" She asked as she began walking towards him. "You may be the reason for it, but don't forget that my power rivals yours."

"You know nothing compared to me, to Lord Voldemort."

"Want to bet your nearly mortal life on it, Tom?" The use of his real name never failed to anger him.

"You dare-"

"Yes, I dare! I've seen you when you were nothing but a memory needing a silly little first year to bring you to life." She continued to slowly walk towards him. "I was young and naïve, and far too trusting for my own good, but I was not stupid. You shared everything with me that year. Everything, including those thoughts you believed were your own. It may have only been your teenage self, but no one would be foolish enough to presume you weren't a powerful wizard even then."

"And you presume I have learned nothing from when I was a student here?" He seemed amused.

"I'm sure you have. But then, so have I, thanks to you. That's the thing about a soul fragment, Tom. You may have placed it in the diary when you were a teenager, it may possess the essence of your teenage self, but it is still a part of you, it cannot be fully separated from the rest. And neither can I, sadly. You need me, Tom, if you want to never die."

"You place yourself above your use. You believe there is something about you that is special? That Lord Voldemort needs?"

"You do need me Tom, but you are right that there was nothing special about me. At least not in the beginning. You could have fed off anyone had they been the first to write in the diary. However your belief that your power was so great that you could have fed off anyone at anytime so long as they wrote to you was wrong. The moment I opened the diary and you started transferring yourself into me, possessing me, our fates were linked. I needed to die for you to return, and you needed to stay in the diary for me to live. When Harry destroyed it, enough of you was destroyed for me to sustain my own life. But so much of your power had been transferred to me that there was a part of me that was no longer my own." He knew all this already, but she had piqued his curiosity by making him believe there was more to it.

"Anything else?" He asked in a bored tone, telling her what she already knew, that her distraction wouldn't last much longer if she didn't give him something he didn't know, but she didn't need it to last much longer.

"Only that I choose to fight. As Harry is no longer here to finish what you started, I will."

"But you said it yourself. A piece of my soul resides inside you. Neither of us can die while the other lives." He smiled sickeningly.

"You're right." She said, not at all put off by his reasoning. "But I can take out you and that snake and then myself. There will be nothing left holding you to this Earth." She too smiled smugly. "Poetic, isn't it? The prophecy you tried so hard to hear said that 'neither can live while the other survives'. It spoke of you and Harry, after you marked him as your equal, but it now refers to not only you two, but us as well." That was news he hadn't heard, never having gotten the other half of the prophecy, and his hesitation at hearing it was enough for Ginny. She now stood directly before him, positioned where she wanted to be, and acted quickly. "Neville!" She cried at the same time that she used her magic to shove Nagini towards him. The Sword of Gryffindor was quickly pulled out of the Sorting Hat, Neville having suspected that to be the weight he'd felt after remembering how it had first come to Harry. He swung the sword as the snake was still moving, severing its head in one quick motion. It had happened so quickly that Voldemort had only begun to react when he saw the sword, but Ginny had been ready for him, holding him off long enough to allow Neville to destroy the snake.

"No!" He roared, his own magic bursting forth in his anger and sending Ginny flying backwards; Ron and Hermione, who had come outside with everyone else and stood near Neville, breaking her fall. " _Avada Kedavra!"_ He cast the spell at Neville but Ginny moved quickly into its path, taking the curse for her friend, and finally ridding the world of the last of Voldemort's horcruxes. Like with Harry, the Dark Lord fell alongside Ginny, his followers rushing to his side as Ginny's family rushed to hers. Her mother sobbed and she clung to her only daughter and it was the fact that she was aware of that sobbing that first clued Ginny in that something hadn't gone to plan. She had expected to die, and yet she heard her mother's sobs, her father and brothers' cries as well, felt the ground beneath her; she was most certainly not dead. The next thing she became aware of was that for the first time in five years she was alone in her head. Tom was gone; she could neither feel his presence nor his power, though his knowledge remained, Ginny having learnt it herself, regardless of the whom her teacher had been. Ginny moved and heard the sobs stop, felt her family jump back as she stood up. Realization dawned thanks in part to the knowledge Tom had left her, and because of the only explanation available.

"I was a part of you." She directed to Voldemort, whose face was surprisingly blank, given someone had just survived his killing curse yet again. "Did you really think you could kill a part of yourself without feeling some effects? I had two people residing inside of me and now I don't. You've destroyed your own horcrux, and now I can finish what you started." She raised her wand but didn't cast any spell as she noticed movement in the corner of her eye and felt hope rise within her. The horcrux inside of her had died in her place and when she'd realized that, she'd wondered, hoped, that the same held true for someone else. Ginny smiled, tears coming to her eyes once more, though for an entirely different reason. "Or, I can let him do it. He's definitely earned it." She turned to her right and everyone turned with her, seeing Harry standing there his wand drawn and trained on Voldemort. All hell broke lose the moment Voldemort cast his first spell. Harry deflected it quite easily and that was the cue for the fight to resume. Ginny took out several Death Eaters with one spell before going on the defensive, protecting her friends, though it soon turned to protecting herself. Bellatrix, who had long despised Ginny's position with her beloved master, came after her, cackling evilly. Ginny smirked, prepared to play with the witch for all the pain she'd caused over the years, but no sooner had Bellatrix gone on the attack was Ginny pushed aside.

"Not my daughter, you bitch!" Ginny watched with wide eyes as the two witches traded spells, Bellatrix continuing to cackle believing that mummy dearest didn't stand a chance, while Mrs. Weasley worked to finish this as quickly as possible. In many ways Bellatrix Lestrange was very like her master, her arrogance being one of them, and so it wasn't really a surprise when Mrs. Weasley came out the victor; she was, after all, defending her child, her only daughter, and wasn't weak to begin with.

"That was brilliant, mum." Ginny said, allowing herself to be engulfed in her mother's embrace for a moment before getting back to the battle, though it seemed to be mostly over. Harry and Voldemort were standing in the middle of the courtyard, their wands attached by green and red streams of light, while all others now stood around watching them.

"This is your last chance, Tom." Harry said when their spells broke and they stared each other down. "Think about what you've done and try, really try, for some remorse."

"What is this?" Of all the things Harry could have said, he had not expected this.

"That wand still isn't working for you, is it?" Ginny wondered briefly what his wand had to do with anything, but quickly focused on ensuring none of the remaining Death Eaters were about to help their master. "And it never will, because you murdered the wrong man. Snape never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed-"

"Doesn't matter." Harry interrupted. "Although the Elder Wand's history is bloody, you do not need to kill someone to become the master of their wand, merely defeat them, disarm them against their will, and it wasn't Snape, but Draco who disarmed Dumbledore that night in the astronomy tower." Voldemort's eyes sought out the Malfoys who were all huddled in a corner, none of them having taken part in the battle since being reunited, though Narcissa and Lucius both stood protectively in front of their son when Voldemort sought him out.

"Even if you are right, what does it matter?" He turned back to Harry. "I will end this, Potter, and then deal with Draco Malfoy."

"But you're too late. I disarmed Draco weeks ago, I took this wand from him." He held up a wand that Ginny knew was most certainly not Harry's own. "So it all comes down to this: does the wand in your hand know that its last master was defeated? If it does, then _I_ am the true master of the Elder Wand." Voldemort's face became a mixture of fear and anger, though it quickly turned to just anger as he shouted out his favourite spell. Harry cried his own.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ "

" _Expelliarmus!_ " The bang that followed the spells colliding was deafening and all waited for the outcome. This time the spells did not connect, Harry's red jet of light blasting through Voldemort's green, sending the Elder Wand flying. With his natural ability as a Seeker, Harry deftly caught the wand without once taking his eyes off his opponent. Voldemort fell backwards, arms splayed wide as, with his horcruxes gone, he finally drew his last breath. Silence followed for several long moments as the shock of what just happened abated, to be replaced by the roar of the cheering crowd. Ginny wasted not another second and flew at Harry, crashing in to him and knocking them both down. Harry agilely turned so he landed on the hard ground and not Ginny, and that was the last conscious thought he had for some minutes, or hours, he honestly couldn't say, for Ginny was kissing him and he could think no further than that.

"I love you." She murmured when breathing became a necessity, forcing them apart.

"As I love you." He returned, holding her that much tighter.

* * *

 **A/N - Harry's alive! Shocker right? lol**

 **Aftermath and epilogue to follow.**

 **Review please!**


	10. The Beginning

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – The Beginning**

* * *

The two were given a few more moments before they were interrupted by Ron and Hermione who were claiming their own turn to embrace their friends, who had both somehow survived death. Ginny's family stood around them and they briefly thought that they were lucky not have been interrupted earlier by Ginny's brothers after having seen their baby sister on top of a boy snogging him, but that thought didn't last long as others took precedence.

"Where's Fred?" Ginny asked, seeing one brother was missing. The previously relieved family, Percy included, turned morose once more and Ginny knew that he had not made it. Tears came to her eyes and she dashed forward into George's embrace, knowing that as hard as it was for her and the others, they hadn't lost a twin. Afterwards, they learned who else had been lost this night, notably both Remus and Tonks, who Ginny learned left behind their son, Teddy, whom was Harry's godson. After they'd had a short period to grieve, they knew the clean up had to begin. Ever the Auror, Kingsley had led the roundup of the remaining Death Eaters and so thankfully very few escaped. The Malfoys hadn't even attempted to and were now being apprehended by Kingsley and a couple other Aurors, though their harsh treatment didn't sit right with Harry.

"Kingsley!" He called, the three Aurors stopping to look at their world's saviour. "Don't be too hard on them."

"Harry, they must-" Kingsley began to protest but Harry cut him off.

"I'm not saying let them go. I'm saying don't be too hard on them. We wouldn't be here without them." Understandably Kingsley was confused. So was Ginny for that matter. "They practically let us go when Ron, Hermione and I escaped Malfoy Manor a few weeks ago. They could have fought a lot harder and at least stalled us long enough for Voldemort to arrive. Beyond that, I certainly wouldn't be here if Mrs. Malfoy hadn't lied to Voldemort tonight. She told him I was dead, though she knew I wasn't. Without her lie this all could have gone very differently." Understanding dawned and when the Malfoys showed no signs of struggling, Kingsley led them away without any restraints.

"Don't tell me you're going to be speaking at their trials." Ron practically whined, causing Harry to let loose a laugh.

"Probably." He said, taking Ginny's hand and motioning for his two friends to follow them. They were amazed that they were allowed to leave, especially by Mrs. Weasley, but they managed to get a fair distance away, stopping on the bridge Voldemort had crossed during his supposed victorious entrance into Hogwarts.

"I don't want it." Harry said as he held up the Elder Wand.

"Are you mental?!" Asked Ron. "That's the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in the world!"

"I know. But I was much happier with my own, so…" He reached for Hermione's small beaded bag and pulled out the two halves of his holly and phoenix feather wand, explaining to Ginny why had needed a new one. "If this doesn't work, nothing will. _Reparo._ " He muttered and watched as the two halves came together, red sparks shooting from the tip of the wand when the last crack had sealed itself, telling Harry it had worked.

"What are you going to do with it?" Ginny asked. In answer Harry took the wand in both hands and snapped it in two, tossing it over the side of the bridge. Ron whimpered when the Elder Wand snapped but an elbow to the gut from Hermione stopped any further protest.

"I would have put it back where it belonged, but everyone knows it's the Elder Wand and that it belonged to Dumbledore. Leaving it whole would only invite trouble, as it always has, and frankly I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

"We all have." Ginny agreed with him, giving his hand a squeeze in solidarity with what he had done.

"So what now?" Ron then asked.

"Now we live." Harry replied as the four began to trek back to the castle. "Really live, not like before where we were always looking over our shoulders." It seemed like a good idea, the best there was, and as usual with Harry's brilliant ideas, Hermione was the one to figure out how to go about it.

"We have to start studying then." She said. "I don't think any of us can return to Hogwarts after everything that's happened, but we can still sit our N.E.W.T.s, and we'll need to if we want a proper job." Ron looked gobsmacked.

"Study?" He gasped. "We just defeated the darkest wizard of all time not an hour ago and you're already thinking about _studying_?"

"It's the logical step, Ronald." Hermione's tone was exasperated, as it often was with Ron. "Our N.E.W.T.s determine what jobs we can get, so we need to take them."

"We're war heroes, people will be lining up to give us jobs!"

"We can't accept those jobs, Ronald!" She reprimanded. "You don't want to simply scrape by in life because of one thing you did when you were seventeen."

" _One thing_?! You make it sound like…" Thankfully the bickering became quiet enough for Harry and Ginny to no longer be able to hear it, both having purposefully fallen back when the two had started going at it.

"And to think they're gonna get married one day." Ginny muttered, she, Harry and many others still convinced that that was where Ron and Hermione were headed.

"They're good for each other." Said Harry. "And speaking of marriage-"

"Don't even think about it, Potter. I will not even entertain a battlefield proposal." Harry laughed.

"But you'll entertain it otherwise?"

"Perhaps." She said after a moment, sneaking a glance at Harry and seeing a light enter his eyes, knowing that that was good enough for him. "In the meantime, care to explain to me how the Elder Wand came into play? I've clearly missed a lot being cooped up as Tom's prized pet. Well, one of them anyways. He was far too fond of that snake."

"Indeed he was." Harry agreed. "Well Gin, what do you know about the Deathly Hallows?"

"The Deathly Hallows?"

"Yes. You may know their story from the Tale of the Three Brothers."

"That's a children's story, Harry." He chuckled.

"You of all people should know not to be so closed minded, Gin. There are many who believe the Tale of the Three Brothers to be true and the three objects they took from Death to be the Deathly Hallows."

 **~~/~~**

 ** _One Year Later…_**

"Bloody hell George!"

"Ronald Weasley! Don't you swear in front of your niece!" Mrs. Weasley reprimanded. Ron looked to the three-month-old baby sleeping peacefully in Fleur's arms and back to his mother. He looked prepared to argue that she was both sleeping and too young to understand, but thought better of it and instead shot a sniggering George a very unimpressed look. Bill and Fleur's daughter, Victoire, had been born on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and was the first grandchild of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley if you didn't count Teddy, though they all did. Harry had stepped up as godfather, though had refrained from doing so fully as he refused to take Andromeda Tonks from her grandson after having lost both her husband and daughter in the war. Teddy lived with his maternal grandmother, though Harry was a frequent visitor and both Andromeda and Teddy were often at Harry's place or the Weasleys', having been fully included as part of the family. They were not here now, however, being late to arrive and so Ron was spared a lecture about swearing in front of the one-year-old.

The entire family, along with several close friends, were gathering one last time before Harry and Ginny's wedding, which was to take place in two days, though neither the bride nor groom-to-be were there either. Their wedding, to be held only two weeks after Ginny's eighteenth birthday, was a bit of a sore spot for the Weasley brothers. On the one hand, they liked Harry, considered him one of them, and knew that he could care for their sister, on top of their sister being well able to care for herself. On the other hand she was still their baby sister and a part of them disliked Harry on principle. When Harry had proposed this time last year they'd had a talk with him, making it clear that it wasn't personal but was mandatory as Ginny's older brothers, even Ron had gotten in on it, threatening his best mate to within an inch of his life if he ever hurt Ginny. Things had calmed from there and although still a bit of a sore spot it had become more of a running joke, the boys finding it funny to interrupt Harry and Ginny when they knew the two to be snogging.

Eventually the lovebirds arrived, along with Teddy and Andromeda. All three adults looked exasperated and the squirming, sniffling, baby in Harry's arms gave them their reason. As soon as they entered the house, Teddy escaped his godfather's arms and toddled to Grandma Molly who began fussing over him and promising him sweets.

"Right, cause that's exactly what he needs." Harry muttered sarcastically.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Teddy decided he wanted to run around starkers and refused to get dressed. He wouldn't even stay still long enough to get him into a nappy. I don't need to tell you the mess _that_ made." Hermione scrunched up her nose and shook her head while several of the adults, specifically those who had children, laughed.

"We finally had to immobilize him to get him dressed and he didn't like that at all. Cried all the way here." Ginny added, going to Fleur's side and taking her niece into her arms, the fussy baby she'd dealt with earlier not at all putting her off. Fleur happily handed her daughter over, though she gained a curious look when Ginny smiled at the newborn.

"You are glowing." She whispered suspiciously leaning in to ensure no one else heard. Ginny's smile grew and she winked at her sister-in-law.

"Shh." She hushed though the older girl squealed excitedly instead, albeit quietly so as not to wake her daughter.

"What's going on here?" Bill asked from his seat next to Fleur.

"Nothing!" They replied a little too quickly for his liking though as neither were forthcoming he let it go for now, knowing first hand it was the best thing to do. Dinner was to be held out in the backyard as there were too many people to fit in the Burrow's kitchen, though it was still a cozy, happy affair. Ron and Hermione, who had officially started dating last summer and were still going strong, had struck up a conversation with Neville and Luna, who themselves had dated for awhile, but recently determined they weren't suited, though they remained good friends. Kingsley, who had become Minister for Magic, was discussing the Ministry's latest reforms with Professor McGonagall, who remained at Hogwarts as Headmistress. Various other discussions were held, mostly revolving around work and school. Contrary to her original clam that they couldn't return to Hogwarts after everything that had happened during the war, Hermione had indeed returned, though Harry and Ron hadn't. The two boys had been accepted into the Auror training program without N.E.W.T.s, their exploits during the war and the Order of Merlin, First Class medals they had been awarded, along with Hermione, being enough for the Ministry. Hermione was now looking into going into the Ministry as well, wanting to further S.P.E.W. and help other underprivileged non-humans. Luckily her goals fit in well with Kingsley's and she had already been offered a job by the Minister himself. Ginny, who had gone back to Hogwarts for her seventh year, wanted to play Quidditch professionally, though now it seemed like that wouldn't happen. At least not yet. Sharing a look with her soon-to-be husband, Ginny stood alongside him and cleared her throat.

"We have an announcement." Said Harry somewhat nervously.

"Is this something that's going to make me want to hex you?" Bill asked with narrowed eyes.

"Probably." Harry cringed, though Ginny glared right back at her eldest brother.

"Don't you dare spoil this for me, William Weasley!"

"Enough, children." Mr. Weasley chastised. "What's your news, Ginny dear?"

"I'm pregnant!" She rushed out happily, her previous annoyance completely forgotten.

"Oh, Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley cried, rushing to her daughter's side and engulfing her and Harry both in a hug before immediately shooting a million questions at Ginny about her health. Congratulations were given all around, or almost, for Harry noticed that once again the Weasley brothers had ganged up on him.

"Ron?" He asked hesitantly. He cared about all the Weasleys' opinions, though understandably none more so than Ron's.

"You knocked up my sister, Potter." He said with a frown that had no real anger in it. "I'll be happy for you soon, but it's the principle of the thing, you know?" Harry sighed and accepted that this was the way things were, though he couldn't help but add in his own jibe.

"Just wait until you knock Hermione up. Then _I_ get to hex _you_." Ron tried not to snigger but nodded his acceptance knowing that Harry thought of Hermione as a sister.

"Bill you are happy for me aren't you?" Ginny had gone through the line of congratulations and ended up in front of her eldest brother, looking up at him with the puppy dog eyes that had worked so well when she was a child. They didn't exactly work anymore, though Bill still couldn't help caving most of the time, including right now.

"Yeah." He said resignedly pulling her into a hug. With Bill having caved the other Weasley brothers were quick to do the same and any sour mood disappeared.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley." The Scottish brogue was well recognized and the two turned and happily accepted their former professor's well wishes.

"Thank you, Professor." Said Harry, wrapping his arm around Ginny.

"And when might you be due, Miss Weasley?"

"In early April of next year."

"Then it will be September 1st of 2011 that Hogwarts welcomes another Potter."

"Already counting down the days, are you Professor?" Harry teased, though McGonagall scoffed.

"Hardly, Mr. Potter." She said. "In fact I will be retiring at the end of the 2011 school year. Allow some other unfortunate to deal with the mischief that the progeny of a Potter and a Weasley will no doubt get up to." Having had the last word McGonagall walked off, looking well pleased with herself.

"She's not wrong, is she?" Ginny asked her fiancé somewhat fearfully.

"She usually never is." Said Harry with just as much fear. "He's going nowhere near George's shop."

"Absolutely." Ginny said readily. "And maybe no unsupervised visits with that particular uncle." Harry nodded.

"Best to nip it in the bud." Agreed, the two smiled and returned to their family.

* * *

 **A/N - The End.**

 **Short fic as I said. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!**

 **Review please!**


End file.
